Six Months and Counting
by jonsmom14
Summary: Sequel to AU End of Night Moves. My version of the events leading up to the finale.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to focus her vision

Kirsten slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to focus her vision. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sat up quickly. She had been asleep over ten hours and it was now late in the evening – Ryan! She shot out of the bed and threw a robe around herself as she hurried out the door and down the stairs to the master bedroom.

The sound of retching could be heard from behind the closed door and Kirsten didn't waste a moment throwing it open and rushing into the room. Her heart broke at the sight of Sandy helping Ryan lean over and throw up into the waste basket without pulling at his back. Despite Sandy's assistance, Ryan moaned in pain as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's going to be OK. You're doing great Kid." Sandy soothed. "I'm right here Son. I've got you."

Kirsten scurried over to the other side of Ryan and sat on the side of the bed so that she could reach him. She rubbed her hand over the upper part of his back and gently rubbed his leg in an attempt to comfort him. Ryan glanced at her for a second before his entire body contorted and his stomach once again attempted to empty itself of everything it had consumed for the last five years.

Sweat dripped down Ryan's pale face and the bedclothes were damp. Kirsten reached up and felt his forehead. She was alarmed to feel the heat radiating from there.

"Sandy, have you taken his temperature?" Kirsten asked urgently.

"I haven't had the chance. He suddenly woke up and he hasn't stopped vomiting for the past half hour." Sandy winced as Ryan's body once again began to spasm. The scent of bile was strong in the air now. He didn't know how Kirsten could stand it.

Kirsten was too worried to think about what the smell was doing to her own stomach. She could be sick later. Her son needed her now. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"I couldn't leave him Honey. I was planning to as soon as he got through this." Sandy replied bracing Ryan as the teen threw up again.

"I'm calling the doctor. This isn't even normal for antibiotics, and I know that he's running a fever. Something's wrong. Have you looked at the wound?" Kirsten declared.

"No Sweetheart. I haven't had the chance. I think you should go ahead and call. You're right, Ryan is too sick." Sandy told her as Ryan seemed to finally pause long enough to attempt to catch his breath.

Sandy helped him settle back against the pillows and placed the basket beside him on the floor before wiping his forehead with the towel again. "Are you still with us Kid?" He asked the panting teen.

"Yeah." Ryan whispered softly. "Hurts."

"What hurts Honey?" Kirsten asked, already reaching for the phone.

"Back – hurts." Ryan croaked out.

"Sandy, check his back." Kirsten ordered.

She bit down on her lip as Ryan groaned in agony as Sandy rolled him over slightly so he could see the wound. Sandy's grimace was enough to alarm her.

"Kirsten go wake up Seth. I'm going to help Ryan get some clothes on. The wound is dark red and hot. I think it's infected. We need to get him to the hospital."

Kirsten's heart broke at the helpless look of agony on Ryan's pale, sweaty face. She would give anything for him to be healthy again. "Hang on Sweetheart you're going to be OK."

Ryan nodded weakly as Kirsten ran out of the room. Kirsten ran quickly up the stairs and pounded on Summer's door. "Seth!" She shouted as she threw the door open. Kirsten absently noticed that Seth and Summer were in bed together and neither was wearing anything.

"Mom! I…" Seth stammered.

"Get dressed and get downstairs! We have to get Ryan to the hospital." Kirsten exclaimed.

Seth and Summer were both silent as they rushed to put on clothes, but Kirsten didn't notice. She was too busy hurrying back to her own room to throw on the first outfit she could find. She threw her door open and rushed out to the hall and straight into a robe-clad Julie.

"Kirsten? Are you OK?" Julie asked.

"We're taking Ryan back to the hospital. He's got an infection." Kirsten hurriedly explained as she rushed around Julie.

"Do you need us to come?" Julie shouted, following her best friend down the stairs.

"No stay here. I'll let you know what the doctor says." Kirsten replied quickly as she reentered Ryan's room.

Ryan was bent over the waste basket again, but there was nothing else to come out. He was just dry heaving by now. Sandy was holding the pail and helping Ryan stay vertical. The teen was unable to even sit up straight he was so weak.

Seth and Summer burst into the room. "Oh God." Seth exclaimed as he hurried over to his father and brother. He got on Ryan's other side and took more of his weight.

Ryan gasped for air as his stomach let up for a moment. "Thanks." He rasped.

"OK Ryan, Seth and I are going to help you to the car. Kirsten, go warm it up. Summer make sure there's nothing blocking our way." Sandy ordered, putting down the garbage can and bracing himself on Ryan's free side.

Together, Seth and Sandy worked to lift Ryan off the bed. He was so weak that they were practically carrying him. He just didn't have the strength to support any of his own weight. Summer stayed ahead of them, opening doors and verbally guiding them up and down the landings that filled her home. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood next to Kirsten and watched Sandy and Seth work to get Ryan into the back of the SUV. This was the first time she had seen Ryan since they left the hospital that morning. Summer hurried back to the house to grab her cell phone and keys. Taylor had stayed with her mother, but Summer knew that she would want to be there for Ryan.

As soon as her son was settled, Kirsten crawled in on the other side and put the plastic bag she had grabbed on the way out the door beside her. Ryan was leaning against the door and panting from the exertion of moving to the car. He fought a whimper as he felt Kirsten's cool hand caress his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so sick, but he took a lot of comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone. He had parents that were actually taking care of him. Ryan found himself believing Sandy and Kirsten when they told him that he was going to be OK. Just like a normal mom and dad would tell their kid.

It was these thoughts running through his mind and the heat of his fever that Ryan blamed for the words out of his mouth as he fought not to retch again. "Mom, I can't – please make it stop."

"We're going to make it stop Honey, don't you worry. Just hold on a little longer." Kirsten comforted Ryan as she fought back tears at the precious words that he had just spoken.

Sandy and Seth glanced at each other as they heard what Ryan called Kirsten. They were both wondering if he was delirious and thought he was speaking to Dawn. They were quickly disabused of the fact when Ryan retched once again.

"Thank you Mom. Dawn would never do this for me." Ryan whispered as Kirsten wiped the sweat off of his face.

Kirsten did sob at that point. "Oh Ryan, I love you Sweetheart. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand? I'm going to make sure that you are safe." She informed him. She was urgent that he knew he wasn't alone.

"I love you too. You aren't mad if I call you Mom?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

Kirsten laughed and sobbed. "Oh Honey, I would love it if you called me Mom."

Ryan smiled a bit and closed his eyes. It was then he lost consciousness.

"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?" Kirsten's voice was becoming frantic as her son's head bobbed loosely. He didn't stir. "Hurry Sandy, he passed out!"

Sandy's foot pressed down harder on the gas. He couldn't take it if they lost Ryan now, just when he had finally accepted them as his own family.

The line of cars in front of the emergency room had disappeared overnight, and the parking lot looked more normal for HOAG. Sandy pulled right up in front of the doors and Seth ran in to get some help. Sandy got out and went to the back door. He carefully opened it and caught his son in his arms when Ryan, who was slumped against the door, almost fell out.

Seth came running back out leading a couple of nurses and what looked like at least one doctor with a gurney between them.

"How long has he been unconscious?" The doctor asked as they loaded Ryan on the gurney and hurried towards the doors.

"Ten minutes at the most. He was talking to us right before then." Kirsten reported, rushing to keep up with them. "He was here last night with glass in his back. The wound looks infected and he was feverish and vomiting."

The doctor checked his pulse and grimaced at the boy's racing heart. "What's his name?"

"Ryan, Ryan Atwood." Kirsten replied, tears running down her cheeks. She was standing just inside the trauma room where they were beginning to run all sorts of tests on him in a carefully orchestrated chaos.

"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?" The doctor shouted in a futile attempt to awaken his patient. When Ryan didn't even flinch, he turned to the nurse standing next to him. "Get me this kid's records. If he was here last night, there should be a chart. I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with here."

The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. The doctor turned to the others in the room. "OK people, what have we got?"

Kirsten couldn't make any sense of what the different doctors and nurses were shouting out, but from their grimaces and urgency she knew that the numbers were not good. They were so busy working on Ryan that they had forgotten she was there. Not wanting to be asked to leave, Kirsten posted herself against the wall and out of the way of the fury of work going on in front of her.

Finally the nurse that was supposed to get Ryan's chart came running back into the room. The lead doctor took the file and studied it thoroughly. He frowned angrily. "Damn this earthquake." He growled. "This kid should have never been sent home. He should have been on an IV and this would have never happened. OK people we need blood tests to see how aggressive this infection really is. I need those labs ASAP!"

The doctor handed the chart back to the nurse and strode over to Ryan's side as he pulled on latex gloves. "Roll him. I need to see this wound." The doctor ordered.

Kirsten swallowed a gasp when she saw how bad the wound looked. It was a dark red, almost purple, with angry red lines darting out from the center.

"Damn, this is beginning to look like blood poisoning. Set up a central line. We need to get antibiotics in this kid immediately." The doctor growled.

Just then Ryan groaned.

"He's coming around Doctor." One nurse called out.

"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me? Wake up kid!" The doctor called out. He smiled when Ryan's eyes opened slightly. "Hello Ryan. Do you know where you are?"

Ryan's mouth moved slightly as he tried to form words. He was too weak and exhausted and soon slipped off to sleep.

"Poor kid." The nurse declared.

"OK people lets get those IV's set up!" The doctor instructed.

The others rushed around doing his bidding. Soon things began to slow down as the medical personnel finished their assignments and moved on to other patients. A nurse came in and handed the doctor a piece of paper. He grimaced as he read the results. "OK, keep pushing the antibiotics. Go ahead and set up a morphine drip. I want him monitored closely while his temp is this elevated. Is the family in the waiting room?"

Kirsten spoke up. "I'm his mother."

The doctor and remaining nurses startled. The doctor was the first to recover. "Would you like to go outside to the waiting room? We don't normally allow family in these rooms." He told her politely as he led her out of the room.

Sandy and Seth stood up when they saw Kirsten come into the room with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Lyons." The doctor introduced himself.

"How's Ryan?" Sandy demanded, looking between the doctor and a visibly upset Kirsten.

"Your son is very sick. His wound has become severely infected and he has blood poisoning. His blood pressure is high and he is running a fever of 104. I am admitting him and we are treating him with IV antibiotics until the fever comes down. We are also giving him morphine for the pain."

"Is he going to be alright?" Seth asked.

Dr. Lyons smiled. "We've caught it in time. I'm being very aggressive with the antibiotics. It will take some time, but Ryan should be fine. Give us a few minutes to get him settled, and you can see him."

After the doctor left the room, Kirsten burst into tears. "Thank God." She whispered.

Sandy gathered Kirsten into his arms. "He's going to be fine. We're all going to be just fine." He reassured her.

"I know. I was just so scared." Kirsten mumbled into his chest.

"I think we all were." Sandy replied.

"Am I the only one who thinks we should wrap Ryan in bubble wrap and lock him up?" Seth exclaimed.

Sandy and Kirsten laughed at their precocious son. "Great idea Seth. Why don't you take care of that? I'm sure Ryan will be all for it."

Seth cringed at the thought of his brother's reaction. "Or maybe not." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

Frank Atwood lay in the bed and listened as the Cohen family moved around and got his son ready to go back to the hospital. He had heard Kirsten tell Julie that Ryan had an infection. He couldn't help but think how lucky Ryan had been to not get an infection when he was a little kid. The boy would have died before either he or Dawn had even known anything was wrong. It was just further evidence to prove how despicable a father he had been to both of his boys.

Now Trey had disappeared and Ryan was being raised by a family that was worthy of him. Julie came back into the room and after removing her robe, she crawled back into bed.

"I take it you heard all that." Julie whispered softly.

"How bad is it?" Frank asked.

Julie sighed. "It looked really bad. To be honest I've never seen him or anyone else that sick before. The poor kid was miserable."

Frank ran a hand over his face.

Julie turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. "Kirsten is supposed to call me when they know something." She told him, turning on her side and running a hand down his chest.

Frank took her hand in his and held it next to his heart. "All this time I've resented Sandy and the rest of the Cohen's for stealing Ryan from me." He admitted.

Julie propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at her lover. "The Cohen's have never stolen anything in their lives. Dawn asked them to raise Ryan."

"I know that up here." Frank said, pointing at his head. "But here, I feel as if I've lost something precious."

"You did. You lost Ryan. Whether by your own actions or those of Dawn, you did lose something amazing. I've never met a person with more integrity – except maybe Sandy and Kirsten. Like I said before, you may not be his dad, but that doesn't mean that you can't be his friend."

Frank sighed and pulled Julie to him, kissing the top of her head. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Julie chuckled. "Ironically enough, it was Ryan."

"I hope he's OK." Frank whispered urgently.

"He will be. Sandy and Kirsten will take good care of him." Julie assured him absently driving the stake further into his heart.

The steady beeping of the machines was the only noise in Ryan's hospital room. He was still sound asleep, but the lines of pain that had marked his face earlier in the evening had smoothed out and he already seemed more relaxed. His fever was slowly coming down thanks to the stronger medication, and he was warm and dry.

Kirsten sat next to him, holding his hand in her own and stroking his arm with her free hand. It had been terrifying to see the doctors and nurses swarming her son, and she could understand why family was normally restricted from the trauma rooms.

Sandy and Seth were both asleep on the small couch that took up the far wall. The hospital administration had caught wind of the error in judgment they had made in sending Ryan home early, and the Cohen's son had been moved to a large private room.

Kirsten was watching Ryan closely as he slept, so she noticed him stirring right away.

"Ryan?" Kirsten asked softly. She smiled when she saw his fever-glazed eyes open and look at her.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Kirsten asked her son.

"Better." Ryan whispered, thankful that the burning nausea was finally gone. He was still hot and miserable, but at least he didn't feel the urgent need to throw up.

Kirsten poured him a cup of water and held the straw in place for him. "Take slow sips." She instructed.

Once Ryan had drunk his fill, he leaned back into the pillows and sighed. "How long have I been here?"

"Not long. Maybe an hour?" Kirsten informed him.

"Seems longer." Ryan sighed.

"Yes, it does." Kirsten agreed as she ran her fingers through his hair. The soothing touch relaxed Ryan until he was having trouble opening his eyes. "Go to sleep Honey, you're safe."

Ryan allowed himself to drift off.

Kirsten glanced over and saw Seth watching her. She watched as he stood and stretched before coming to stand next to Ryan's bed. He stood silently for a moment, just staring at the other teen. Kirsten wasn't sure what to think about his unusually serious expression.

"You know, I was worried when I first heard that Frank was back. In fact, any time a member of Ryan's family showed up it made me nervous. I had almost convinced myself that Dawn would insist Ryan come back to her after graduation." Seth whispered.

Kirsten felt her heart clench as she remembered her own similar fears.

Seth turned and locked eyes with her. "I don't have to worry about that any more after tonight. He's ours now, isn't he?"

Kirsten smiled and fought the tears that filled her eyes. "Yes Seth. He's ours now."

Seth nodded as if she had given him permission for his thoughts – which she had. "Then don't you think his name should be Cohen?"

Kirsten stared at her oldest son. She didn't know why, but the thought of formally adopting Ryan had never occurred to her. It shamed her because she and Sandy should have thought of that Ryan's first year with them.

"You're right." A voice agreed from behind them. They turned to see Sandy standing there with a chagrin expression. "We should have adopted him a long time ago."

"He's an adult now though. Is it even possible anymore?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, it's actually easier at his age. We don't need his parents to give up their rights. We would only need our signatures and Ryan's." Sandy grinned.

"How quickly can we do it?" Kirsten asked. Now that she knew it was possible, Kirsten was anxious to make Ryan her son legally.

"I could get the papers drawn up in a couple of days, but you're forgetting – is this even what Ryan wants?" Sandy shrugged.

Kirsten bit her lip and stared down at her sleeping son. "I'll ask him when he wakes up." She declared.

"He's pretty drugged up right now, he may not be thinking straight." Seth pointed out.

Kirsten sighed. "You're right. It's just that I want everyone to know that I really am his mom. Not just someone substituting."

Sandy leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "There's no doubt of that Sweetheart – especially after the way you went toe to toe with Frank." Sandy couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Kirsten smiled sheepishly. "I'm not about to let anyone hurt my kid." She declared. "Any of my kids," she corrected, taking Seth's hand in her own.

"I love you too Mom." Seth grinned, squeezing her hand gently.

Kirsten smiled and then her eyes widened. "Oh no! I was supposed to call Julie!"

"Why don't you go out to make the call? Seth and I will stay with Ryan." Sandy suggested. "It might do you some good to get out of here for a few minutes."

"I'll be right back." Kirsten told him kissing him before leaving the room with her phone.

Sandy ran a hand over his face and sat down in Kirsten's vacated chair.

Seth stood next to the bed with his arms folded over his chest. "He's going to be OK, right?" He asked softly.

"Yes, he's going to be fine. Once his fever goes down, we'll take him home – well to Julie's – and your mother will hover and you'll make comical remarks to amuse him." Sandy smiled.

"And what will you be doing?" Seth asked.

Sandy's face took on a grim countenance. "I'll be keeping Frank the hell away from him."

Seth nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'm pretty sure that the only reason Ryan had anything to do with him and Julie getting together was more Taylor's doing than anything. Ryan was pretty much avoiding Frank until Taylor got involved."

Sandy looked over at Seth in surprise. "Really? That was all Taylor's doing? Why is she so gung-ho for Ryan to accept Frank back into his life?"

Seth shrugged. "Ryan told me that she doesn't have any relationship with her father because he doesn't acknowledge her existence."

Sandy dropped his head. "So because of this, she's projecting and trying to get Ryan to accept Frank despite their extremely violent history?"

"Pretty much. Ryan didn't mind helping her set up Frank and Julie, but he's pretty much stepped back since then. I think he did it more for Taylor than himself." Seth explained. "I don't know that Taylor has realized they don't really talk anymore since he and Julie hooked up. I hate to see what happens if she does."

"You know, I like Taylor but for all of her worldly travels, she is extremely naïve about the evil in the world. She goes out of her way to avoid her mother, which I admit Veronica Townsend can be cruel, but she expects Ryan to just kiss and make up with a man who physically beat him." Sandy stated sadly. He looked back up at Seth. "Thanks for the head's up. I'll keep an eye on the situation."

Seth nodded in relief. He was hoping that his father could keep Taylor from interfering and getting Ryan hurt in the crossfire. He looked back down at his brother. Seth liked Taylor, and he liked that she made Ryan happy; but there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt his brother again.

Kirsten was walking through the main lobby of the hospital when she heard a familiar voice.

"Listen Skank! My father worked in this hospital. I know this place backwards and forwards. My friend is here because he got hurt saving his girlfriend during the earthquake. So you need to tell us what room he's in before I go above your head!" Summer Roberts declared angrily to the condescending woman behind the information desk.

Kirsten grimaced and hurried over to the brunette and blond girls who were dating her sons. "Summer?"

Summer sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! How's Chino?" She asked as she and Taylor hurried over to the blond woman.

"He's going to be fine. His fever was too high and they said he had an infection. They're giving him antibiotics and morphine right now to get the infection under control." Kirsten explained to them.

"Can we see him?" Taylor asked, tears filling her eyes.

"He's asleep right now. Why don't you girls go back home and get some rest? I'm sure he'll feel more up to visitors in the morning." Kirsten suggested. "He was very sick and he's exhausted."

Summer smiled. "Tell Cohen that I'll call him later. If he wakes up, tell Chino that we're glad he's going to be OK, and if he ever scares me like that again he will be facing a rage blackout."

"I'm sure he'll be properly scared." Kirsten smiled fondly.

"He fears the blackouts." Summer shrugged playfully.

"Are you sure that we can't see him?" Taylor asked pitifully.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but he wouldn't even know you were there. I think it would be best if you got some rest." Kirsten assured her.

Taylor sighed and nodded. Summer put her arm around the other girl and smiled at Kirsten. "We'll come by in the morning. What room is he in?"

"He's in 416." Kirsten replied. "I'll walk you out. I was going to make a quick call to Julie to tell her what we found out and then I'm going back upstairs."

Kirsten waved goodbye to the girls after repeating that Taylor couldn't come see Ryan until the morning twice more. Technically, they both could have come see him, but for some reason she was feeling super protective of him; and she wanted just his family with him at the moment. There was plenty of time for the rest of their friends to visit later.

Julie was almost asleep again when the phone rang. She hurried to answer it before it rang a second time. "Hello?"

"Hey Julie."

"How is he KiKi?" Julie asked anxiously.

"He's going to be fine. The wound is infected and he got blood poisoning, but they said that they caught it in time. He's on IV antibiotics and morphine and he's already better." Kirsten informed her tiredly.

"Thank God. How are you doing?" Julie asked, avoiding Frank's pleading looks. He was desperate to hear the news.

"I'm tired, but I'm so relieved. Sandy and Seth are with him right now and I'm on my way back after we get off the phone." Kirsten hesitated. "He passed out on the way here. I've never been so scared. I thought we were going to lose him tonight." Kirsten sobbed into the phone.

"But you didn't. He's going to be fine. Ryan's strong. He'll be back to running on the beach and making the girls crazy in no time." Julie consoled.

"I know. It's just that I love him so much and I couldn't imagine life without him." Kirsten replied, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"I understand Kirsten." Julie stated softly.

"Oh God Julie! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking." Kirsten exclaimed when she realized that Julie must be thinking of Marissa.

"Kirsten don't you dare! I'm just grateful that Marissa and I had made up before she died. You've been so much closer to Ryan and a much better mother than I ever was to my daughters. As hard as it has been without her, Marissa always went her own way to the point that we never really spent much time together. I certainly couldn't imagine Ryan wanting to leave the country for a year. He doesn't go a day without seeing you and Sandy. He even chose to go to school nearby so that he wouldn't have to leave you! I'm doing better with Kaitlin, but never apologize for loving Ryan. He deserves it." Julie argued, wiping her own tears.

"Yeah he does. He's the best thing that ever happened to us. Thank you Julie. I didn't say that earlier, but I really appreciate how you've been looking out for us." Kirsten said gently.

"You're my family KiKi. Now go take care of your son and I'll see you tomorrow." Julie sniffled.

Kirsten smiled. "He's in room 416. I'll see you tomorrow."

Julie hung up the phone and sighed. She turned to look at Frank. "He's going to be fine. They are treating him for blood poisoning."

Frank ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "Thank God. How long will he be in the hospital?"

"I don't know. The doctors probably don't even know. Sandy, Kirsten and Seth will stay with him." Julie shrugged.

"Why do you do that?" Frank grumbled.

"Do what?" Julie asked in confusion.

"Keep going on about how the Cohen's are Ryan's family. It's like you're trying to throw it in my face." Frank declared.

Julie glared at her boyfriend. "Not everything is about you Frank. Kirsten was just venting a minute ago and she needed reassurance. She was scared to death that he was going to die. Despite the fact that you may be Ryan's biological father, Sandy and Kirsten have been parents to Ryan for a very long time. He is their son in all but blood. They're the ones that got him through school. They were there when he was sick and it's them that he goes to with his problems. I love you Frank, but you are not Ryan's family. You lost that privilege a long time ago. Don't set yourself up for disappointment."

"Is that all you'll ever see me as – Ryan's dead-beat dad?" Frank demanded.

"That's not how I see you at all Frank. I see you as the man who made mistakes that he paid for and is starting his life anew. I want to spend my life with that man. But you have to understand that not everyone sees you like I do, and that it probably won't change. You hurt Ryan badly Frank, and although I can forgive you for that; Sandy, Kirsten and even Seth are not going to be so quick to do so. They aren't in love with you like I am." Julie stated evenly.

Frank sighed and wrapped his arms around the red-head. "I'm sorry. You're right I haven't been very realistic here. I just keep hoping that Ryan will suddenly want to have me as his father again. I guess I got my hopes up when he helped us get together."

"I'm going to point out something that should have been obvious, and I hope that you don't get too angry with me for it. Taylor was the one behind us getting together. The poor girl has never had a decent relationship with her parents and she tends to live vicariously through others. Ryan by himself probably wouldn't have had anything to do with it. I think that you read too much into Ryan's involvement. I just don't want you to be hurt that he isn't comfortable with you."

Frank nodded. "I understand." He whispered before kissing Julie softly.

He laid awake long after Julie had fallen asleep. So he had to go through Taylor to get his son back. He could do that. He would do whatever it took to reclaim Ryan.

The sun peaked through the partially opened blinds in the hospital room. Ryan slowly opened his eyes to see Seth beside him in a chair sound asleep. Sandy and Kirsten were curled up on the couch together. Sandy was softly snoring. He stared at the three most important people in his life. Time and time again they had proven themselves to him. He didn't remember very much besides being miserable last night, but he didn't think that he would ever forget the look on Kirsten's face when he called her 'Mom'.

He wouldn't have ever had the courage to do something like that, but he was so sick and scared that he wasn't going to be OK that he took the chance. Now, in the light of day however, he didn't know how everyone felt about it.

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted when Seth started to slide sideways in the chair and jerked himself awake trying to stop his fall. He overcompensated and landed in the floor anyway.

"Ow." Seth stated softly. He glanced up and his eyes widened comically when he noticed Ryan watching him with an amused expression.

"Hey man, how're you feeling?" He asked, picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off.

"Better. Of course they say laughter is the best medicine." Ryan replied with a mischievous gleam.

"Very funny. That's me, comedy relief. Glad I could be helpful." Seth grumbled good-naturedly.

Ryan smiled tiredly at him. Sandy and Kirsten began to stir on the couch at the sound of voices in the room. They both shot up when they realized that Ryan was awake and rushed over to the bed.

"How are you feeling Honey?" Kirsten asked, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I feel better." Ryan informed them.

"Good. Are you thirsty?" Sandy asked as he poured a cup of water.

"Yeah, and hungry." Ryan replied.

"Even better." Sandy grinned as he handed Ryan the cup with a straw.

Ryan's hand shook with weakness, but he managed to sip the water.

Just as he handed the cup back to Sandy, the door opened and Dr. Lyons came into the room with a nurse.

"Hello Ryan, you probably don't remember me, but I saw you last night when your family brought you in." He checked the chart in his hand. "It looks like the antibiotics did the trick. Your temperature is almost normal and your blood pressure is back into acceptable range. I'd say you're well on the road to recovery. Now let me have a look at your back."

The Cohen's stepped back as the doctor and nurse rolled Ryan over and checked the wound. They could all see that it was no longer the angry red of the night before. It was still pink, but it was definitely better. They sighed in relief.

"Looking good Ryan. I think another day here and you can probably go home. We'll send you antibiotics to continue by mouth as well as pain killers. I'm going to want you to continue to stay in bed for a few more days and then you can move around just a little." Dr. Lyons instructed.

Ryan's grimace was obvious. "Ryan I don't think you realize just how dangerous things got for you last night. Your body is going to be pretty weak for a while from fighting the infection so hard. You'll need to be patient and let your family take care of you until you regain your strength. I promise you will make a full recovery, it's just going to take time." Dr. Lyons insisted.

Ryan sighed and nodded. Dr. Lyons smiled. "I'll be back to check on you later in the day. Just get some rest." He told him before leaving the room.

"It's going to be OK Kid. You'll be better before you know it." Sandy reassured him gently.

"Besides, Mom's been wanting to baby someone since she found out she was pregnant. You'll just give her a chance to lay off the rest of us." Seth pointed out.

Ryan and Kirsten both glared at him.

"Wow! Mom learned 'The Glare'. Scary." Seth declared.

Kirsten glared once more and then her expression softened as she turned her eyes on Ryan. "There's something that we want to talk to you about. It's something that we should have done years ago, but Sandy said that doing it now is actually easier."

Ryan looked at her curiously.

Sandy took a deep breath. "We want to adopt you Ryan. We want you to officially become a Cohen."

Ryan looked at each of them in turn. "Are you serious?"

"Never been more so bro." Seth replied with an unusually somber tone. "You're already part of the family this would just make it official."

"You are our son and we love you. We don't ever want you to be uncomfortable thinking of us as your parents." Kirsten added.

"What do you think?" Sandy asked.

Ryan was quiet for a long time. He thought about what kept him from saying yes – loyalty to the Atwood's. But when had they ever been loyal to him? Sure Frank wanted a relationship, but if anything that was just another reason to accept. He knew that he would never be comfortable around his biological father. His brother had disappeared, and his mother had left as soon as graduation was over. She had a whole new life away from him. He looked at the Cohen's. These were the people who had stayed at the hospital all night with him. They were the ones that called him immediately to check on him after the earthquake. They had given him a home and all the love he could ever ask for.

"I'd like to be your son. I want you to adopt me." Ryan stated softly.

Kirsten burst out in tears while Sandy grinned from ear to ear and Seth shouted "Yes! I finally got a little brother! It took you awhile, but you guys finally came through in the end."

They all laughed.

"Welcome to the family Kid." Sandy repeated those words from three years ago. "This time for good."

Ryan smiled at them. "Thanks – Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor and Summer were just finishing up breakfast when Frank and Julie came into the kitchen

Taylor and Summer were just finishing up breakfast when Frank and Julie came into the kitchen. Julie looked at Taylor in surprise.

"I thought you were at home with your mother."

Taylor shrugged. "Apparently the mother/daughter bonding had a time limit. Besides I didn't want Summer to have to drop me off last night and then pick me up this morning."

"I'm sorry Taylor. I know you were excited about your mom." Julie consoled as she poured herself and Frank a cup of coffee.

"C'est la vie. I just can't believe that KiKi wouldn't let us see Ryan last night." Taylor grumbled.

"Oh come on Taylor, you saw her. She was totally freaked out over Ryan being so sick." Summer scoffed.

Taylor sighed. "I know it's just that I wasn't there for him after the earthquake. He completely hid his injury from me and called Seth."

Summer shrugged. "Seth's his brother. Besides, you said you have problems with blood. There was a lot of that since he passed out from loss of blood."

"Seth isn't really his brother." Taylor grumbled, "and I would have learned to handle the blood."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Now you're just in denial. Of course Seth is Ryan's brother. And as for the blood, well as many times as Ryan gets hurt saving everybody, you'll need to get over the blood thing."

Taylor huffed and proceeded to pout.

Julie shook her head at the girls' antics while Frank studied Taylor carefully.

"Kirsten was just feeling protective last night Taylor. It wasn't personal." Julie consoled. "She was terrified that Ryan was going to die."

"Then all the more reason for me to be able to see him. I am his girlfriend." Taylor grumbled.

Summer snorted. "Yeah, but if they had put Ryan in ICU, you couldn't have seen him then either – only family."

"Then the Cohen's wouldn't have been allowed in either. Frank is the only family Ryan has." Taylor argued self-righteously.

Frank hid a smile behind his cup and bit his lip to keep from shouting with glee. This may be easier than he thought.

"Taylor I suggest that if you wish to remain Ryan's girlfriend that you never say those words where Ryan or any of the Cohen's can hear you." Julie declared coldly. "I realize that you're upset about Ryan, but I won't have you upsetting any of them right now. Trust me, Ryan may love you, but you do not rank above the Cohen's."

Taylor stared at Julie shell-shocked. In all of her machinations, it had never occurred to her that Ryan wouldn't put her first. He had even gone against the Cohen's to track down that Volcheck guy who killed Marissa. Was she not ever going to be the most important person to anyone?

Taylor sniffled and ran from the room before they could see her tears.

Julie sighed and turned to Summer. "I hate that I upset her, but I haven't seen Kirsten like that since Caleb died."

"No, you're right." Summer assured her. "Besides, if Taylor had said that to Kirsten and Ryan heard about it… Well you know he'd do anything for Kirsten. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her. Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes, I thought Frank and I would go out to eat before we headed over there." Julie informed the younger woman.

"OK, I'm going to get Taylor and we'll head on over. Visiting hours start at 8:00, so we should get there right when they begin." Summer replied. "Only for Chino would I be up this early."

Julie laughed. "Be careful."

Summer nodded and left the room.

Julie looked over at Frank, who had finished his coffee. "Are you ready?"

"As soon as you are." Frank smiled flirtatiously.

Julie chuckled and her eyes flashed. "I'm always ready, but we don't really have time for that." She informed him before turning and sashaying out of the room.

Ryan had just finished his breakfast when Summer and a more subdued than usual Taylor walked into the room. Seth was sitting in the chair next to Ryan's bed flipping through the channels in search of something entertaining as he regaled Ryan with the story of he and Summer's narrow escape from the light pole that destroyed Ryan's Jeep. Kirsten and Sandy were sitting on the couch sipping on their coffee and listening to their sons interact.

Summer stood next to Ryan's bed. "Wow Atwood, you look like crap." Her eyes softened and she patted his hand. "I'm glad you're gonna be OK."

"Thanks Roberts." Ryan smiled tiredly. He looked over at Taylor, who was hesitating by the door. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK?" Taylor repeated. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No Ryan, I am NOT OK. I found out last night that my boyfriend, who had been smiling and hugging everyone when I left, was suddenly back in the hospital! Then when I come over here in the middle of the night I'm barred from the room by KiKi because she claims you were sleeping! I didn't need to wake you up! I just wanted to see you to make sure you were alright – just like any girlfriend would."

Ryan glanced at Kirsten and then turned his attention back to Taylor. "Taylor, last night was really scary. I've never been so sick. We all just needed some time together to calm down OK?"

Taylor snorted. "Whatever. Julie and your dad will be here soon." She informed him as she sat next to him on the bed and hugged him.

Ryan glanced over her head at Sandy. He didn't speak, but his eyes told Sandy who his dad was. Sandy smiled and winked.

Standing up, Sandy stretched and started towards the door. "I've got to make some phone calls. I'll see you in a few Kid."

Ryan smiled and nodded.

Taylor sat back up and went into a monologue about her latest drama with her mother. Summer sat in Seth's lap as they listened to the rambling. Kirsten sipped her coffee and shared loving looks with her son. She felt better knowing that in a couple of days Ryan really would be her son. Just the thought of it put a smile on her face.

Sandy closed his phone and smiled. There were days when he loved the fact he had so many friends within the justice system. A few phone calls with the explanation of why he was adopting Ryan and the papers would be ready for their signatures that evening. Everyone loved a down-on-his-luck-kid-makes-good story. Once they were filed the next morning, Ryan would be a Cohen in name as well as fact.

"Sandy!"

Sandy turned to see Julie and Frank coming towards him. Despite his dislike for Ryan's sperm donor, Sandy couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This time tomorrow, Ryan would be his son.

Julie gave Sandy a quick hug and then looked at him strangely. "You're in a good mood." She pointed out.

Sandy shrugged. "Ryan's doing much better and I just got some great news."

Julie tilted her head to the side. "That's great about Ryan. What's the news?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Sandy promised. "If Ryan keeps improving, he should get to go home then."

Julie grinned. "I'm sure you and Kirsten are relieved."

"Extremely. He passed out in the car before we got here. One minute he was talking to Kirsten, and the next he was just gone. It scared the hell out of me." Sandy explained, running his hand through his rumpled hair.

Frank narrowed his eyes. Ryan could have died last night and Frank would have lost his chance to be a father to him. He hardened his resolve to get Ryan back.

Sandy led them up to Ryan's room. They entered to see everyone in pretty much the same position as when he left.

Taylor stopped mid sentence and smiled at Julie and Frank. "Look Ryan! Your Dad's here!"

Seth and Summer both narrowed their eyes at the blond. It was the second time Taylor had made a point that Frank was Ryan's Father. They shared a look and then they both stood up.

"Hey Bro. We're gonna head down to the cafeteria for a minute. I've got the munchies and there is a danish down there with my name on it." Seth told Ryan as he tapped fists with him.

"Later big brother." Ryan said with a half grin.

Seth chuckled and grabbed Summer's hand as they walked out the door.

Kirsten bit her tongue when Frank approached Ryan's bed. Sandy sat down next to her and took her hand in his own. Leaning towards her, he whispered in her ear. "He'll be ours tomorrow morning."

Kirsten turned her head and stared into his eyes. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Really." Sandy confirmed.

Kirsten squealed and wrapped her arms around her husband as she crashed her lips into his.

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Sandy and Kirsten pulled apart and Kirsten smiled uneasily. They had decided early that morning while Ryan was eating, not to mention the adoption to anyone while Ryan was still in the hospital. Now Kirsten was worried that she had spilled the beans.

"Kirsten has been craving a certain doughnut from a shop in Berkley. I just told her that a dozen were on their way." Sandy lied.

He shot a quick look at Ryan that the teen quickly interpreted. With a grin splitting his face, Ryan nodded. "That's great Sandy, maybe she'll be in a better mood now." He couldn't believe it, Sandy had done it. Now he wanted everyone else out of the room so that he could find out the details.

Frank placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder and Ryan flinched before recovering himself. He glanced at the man to see if he noticed, and saw Frank's eyes narrow. Frank squeezed his shoulder a bit before letting go. "I'm glad that you're feeling better Son."

The way that Frank emphasized the word 'son' put Ryan on alert. Ryan had always been good at recognizing dangerous situations. It was necessary to surviving his childhood. He glanced around to see everyone else's reactions. Sandy and Kirsten looked angry while Julie was staring at Frank with concern. It was Taylor's expression that caught his attention. She looked smug, and Ryan couldn't figure out why.

In an attempt to distance himself from Frank, Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Sandy and Kirsten took good care of me."

Frank clenched his jaw in response, but before he could reply he was interrupted.

"Ryan! You should be nicer! Your Dad was just saying that he was concerned about you! I know that the Cohen's care about you, but Frank is your father and he wants to be there for you too. You should be grateful! Not all of us have fathers who love us." Taylor scolded.

Frank fought hard to keep the glee out of his expression and tried to look innocently hurt.

Everyone else just stared at the blond in shock. Julie was the first to recover. "Taylor, I don't think that it's our place to tell Ryan how he should feel. In fact he's probably getting tired. Why don't we head out for a while and let him rest? We can visit again later."

"You can leave if you like, but I'm staying. Ryan can rest with me here. Besides, I'm sure Sandy and KiKi are tired of sitting around here." Taylor argued, planting herself in the chair next to Ryan's bed.

"Taylor, I appreciate you wanting to stay, but I think I'll rest better with my parents here." Ryan attempted to keep the peace while getting her to leave.

Taylor brightened up. "Oh silly me! Of course you would rather have your parents with you! Come along Sandy! You too Kirsten! Ryan wants his dad to stay with him!"

Ryan looked really uncomfortable at this point. "No Taylor, you misunderstood. I want Sandy and Kirsten to stay."

Taylor looked at Ryan in fake confusion. "But you said you wanted your parents to stay. Sandy and Kirsten were only your guardians. In fact now that you're of age, they really shouldn't even have to have you living with them. Maybe you and your dad could get a place." Taylor declared, already warming to the idea. She was really getting tired of working around the Cohen's to find time with Ryan.

Ryan's eyes filled with apprehension, he hadn't really thought about it, but Taylor was right. He really shouldn't be living off of Sandy and Kirsten anymore.

Seeing Ryan's crestfallen expression, Kirsten lost her tenuous hold on her temper. "OK THAT'S IT! Everybody out!"

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Kirsten. "I don't think that's really your call is it KiKi? After all, it's not like you're his mother."

Ryan stared in shock at Taylor. He had a sudden flashback to the night of the carnival when Taylor alerted Dean Hess that Marissa was there. She was currently wearing that same expression. It was truly disturbing.

Kirsten narrowed her eyes at the other blond. "I was the one that Dawn gave Ryan to. She begged me to be his mother. I'm the one that took care of him when he was sick. I'm the one who sat up with him when he had nightmares. I'm the one who went to Mexico to bring him home when he was too hurt and angry to think straight. I'm the one who cried all night worried if he was safe. So don't you dare stand there and tell me that Ryan isn't my son!"

Ryan's eyes filled with tears at Kirsten's impassioned words. He wanted to blame the drugs, but Kirsten's – no, his Mom's words had touched him deeply.

Taylor glared right back at Kirsten. "I'm sure that Ryan appreciates all you've done, but he's an adult now, and he has a father who wants to be his dad. Are you saying that you would stand in the way of that?"

"Are you honestly supporting the idea that Ryan spend time with a man that put him in the hospital when he was a child? Frank isn't like your father Taylor. Yes, your father is awful for not wanting to spend time with you; but Ryan's father beat him. You've never known that type of fear, and I pray you never do. But I love Ryan, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that no one ever hurts him like that again." Kirsten declared.

Sandy stood silently beside his wife. He had never loved her more than he did right then. She was just starting to show, and her eyes were flashing with self-righteous anger. Her hair was a golden curtain behind her shoulders. In that moment, Kirsten was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Ryan was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "I want Kirsten and Sandy. They are my parents. Please just leave. I can't deal with this right now." He stated softly.

"Ryan?" Taylor's eyes changed from indignant to hurt in a flash.

Frank also filled his eyes with hurt. He knew how loyal his son was and he wasn't above taking advantage of it.

Ryan closed his own eyes and sighed. "I'm not dealing with all this right now. I want Sandy and Kirsten to stay with me." He turned and looked at Taylor. "They are my family Taylor. I love them and they love me. I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to back off."

Taylor sniffled and nodded. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, then I'll leave you alone." She sobbed into her hands and ran out of the room.

Ryan sighed again and closed his eyes.

Julie placed her hand on Frank's arm and began to gently pull him out of the room.

"I love you son." Frank declared softly.

Ryan didn't even acknowledge him.

When they were alone in the room, Sandy and Kirsten walked over to Ryan's bed. Kirsten gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you OK?" She asked him.

"What was that all about?" Ryan was filled with tension.

"I don't know Honey, but after tomorrow morning it won't matter." Kirsten replied.

Ryan stared at her and tears filled his eyes again. "Really? That soon?"

"Is that a problem Kid?" Sandy asked with concern.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I was worried it would take longer. Tomorrow is great. I don't know what Taylor's problem is but she had no right to talk to you like that."

"Don't worry about it. Just rest." Sandy told him. "We'll be right here."

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes finally feeling safe enough to let his guard down. Moments later he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer and Seth had found a table in the back corner of the cafeteria

Summer and Seth had found a table in the back corner of the cafeteria. Seth had gotten another cup of coffee and Summer was having a bottled water. Seth slouched down in the chair across from his girlfriend and sighed.

"What the hell is up with Taylor?" Seth grumbled.

Summer ran a hand through her hair and slumped down a bit. "She was really angry when your mom wouldn't let her see Ryan. She feels like Ryan doesn't think she can be there for him because he called you when he was hurt. I think Taylor resents your family's place in Ryan's life."

"Let me get this straight. Taylor is jealous because Ryan trusts us to take care of him? Does she just want him to be alone?" Seth asked incredulously.

Summer shrugged. "I think that she wants to be the one that he turns to and needs."

"Then why does she seem to keep pushing him towards Frank?" Seth wondered.

Summer stared down at her water bottle for a moment. "I wonder if she's living vicariously through Ryan. She told me once that her dad ignores her."

"So here comes Ryan's dad into the picture and claims that he wants nothing more than to reclaim his son." Seth continued. "We all know that Taylor has major issues, but does she not realize the type of man that Frank Atwood is? Ryan doesn't trust him at all, and we all know how good Ryan's instincts are when it comes to that."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us will forget the Oliver incident." Summer muttered. "What are we going to do? You know that she's like a pitbull when she gets something in her head. Taylor's going to do her best to get Ryan to accept Frank as his dad."

"Can I tell you something and trust that you will keep it a complete secret?" Seth asked.

Summer leaned forward and nodded.

Seth leaned closer to her and in a soft whisper told her that his family was adopting Ryan.

Summer gasped and grinned. "That's so awesome Cohen! Oh wait, if Ryan becomes a Cohen, what will I call you?"

Seth chuckled. "I don't think he'll mistake you for calling him by my nickname."

Summer came around the table and hugged Seth. "I'm so happy for you guys. So you're going to have a brother."

Seth hugged her back and then pulled her into his lap. "A younger brother to go with my new sister that should be here in about six months or so."

"Wow Cohen, how are you going to handle not being an only child anymore?" Summer teased.

"I haven't been an only child for three years. I think I can handle it." Seth shrugged.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Summer told him. "Why is it a secret?"

"We wanted to wait until Ryan was out of the hospital so that we could really celebrate." Seth told her.

"It's probably better anyway with the way that Taylor is acting." Summer said as she laid her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Well isn't that nice! Talking about me behind my back? What do you mean with the way I'm acting?"

Summer and Seth turned to see Taylor standing behind them when her hands on her hips. Julie and Frank were flanking her.

Julie's eyes volleyed between the three teens. "We just came down to let you know that we were leaving Summer."

"But I suppose with the way I'm acting you don't really care about that." Taylor sneered.

Summer narrowed her eyes. "You can't honestly think that it's cool to go into Ryan's hospital room and chew him out because you didn't get to see him last night."

"I was just telling him how I felt. I wasn't going to lie and say I was fine when I wasn't." Taylor defended herself. "Now what are we waiting for Ryan to get out of the hospital for?"

Summer and Seth shared a look before Seth turned his attention back to Taylor. "You'll find out when Ryan gets out of the hospital." Seth declared.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "You told Summer." She pointed out.

Seth smiled slightly and stared into his girlfriend's eyes. "I'm also going to be marrying Summer someday and I refuse to keep anything from her and she doesn't keep things from me. I'm not going to be spending the rest of my life with you so I don't have to tell you everything, and Summer knows how betrayed I would feel if she told." He informed the blond, looking back at her coolly.

Taylor's anger left her face and was quickly replaced by hurt. "I thought that we were friends now."

"We are. I'm not telling any of my friends. So you're in good company." Seth told her smartly. He gently eased Summer back to her feet and stood up. He gave her a hug and kiss before turning his attention back to the others. "I better get back upstairs. Mom's supposed to drink a lot of water for her pregnancy and I need to bring her another bottle." He announced. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Cohen. Call me if you need anything." Summer instructed as she leaned in for one more kiss.

"I'll call you even if I don't." Seth teased before turning towards the beverage refrigerator to get a water.

Summer grabbed Taylor's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Taylor ripped her arm away. "Don't tell me what to do!" She spit out before turning and stalking out of the cafeteria.

Summer rolled her eyes and glanced over at Julie. "Why was it that I forgave her and became her friend?"

"Because as she puts it her mother is a she-wolf who practices emotional terrorism?" Julie offered.

Summer nodded. "Oh yeah." She thought for a moment. "I'm beginning to wonder if that's a good enough reason. I didn't like how she treated Ryan. I mean, yeah he's quiet, but he's not stupid. He's lived a long time without her advice."

Julie shrugged. "I agree. You should have seen her go after Kirsten in front of him. Ryan finally had to tell her to leave."

Summer's eyes widened in shock. "She criticized Kirsten? Is she insane? Seth told me once that Ryan attacked a guy for making catcalls at her."

"It was bad enough that Kirsten lost her temper." Julie informed her as they headed for the exit.

"Tell me everything." Summer demanded.

Frank followed behind them silently. He was too busy trying to figure out the big secret; or more importantly, how he could uncover it.

The room was quiet when Seth let himself in. Ryan was sleeping and his parents – no _their_ parents – were talking quietly on the couch. Seth walked over to them and handed his mom the bottle of water. He then picked up the chair and brought it over close to them before sitting down.

"How's he doing?" Seth asked softly.

Kirsten sighed. "He's exhausted. Taylor made some comments that upset him. She's working very hard to get Ryan and Frank to reconcile."

"Over my dead body." Sandy growled.

"I don't like him either Sandy, but that's Ryan's call." Kirsten declared, trying to be diplomatic.

"Not after what I heard yesterday." Sandy growled.

He had Seth and Kirsten's full attention. "What did you hear?" Kirsten demanded.

Sandy took a deep breath and told them the story Kaitlin had overheard. By the time he was finished, tears were streaming down Kirsten's face and Seth was wiping angrily at his eyes.

"Why is Julie even allowing that monster in the house?" Seth exclaimed softly.

Sandy rubbed his face and sighed. "Because he was drunk and high when that happened and he's been sober since he was arrested; and she's in love with him."

"I don't want him anywhere in the same room with Ryan." Kirsten declared angrily. "Oh God Sandy! He was just a baby!"

Sandy held her tight against his chest as she sobbed out her pain at the horrors her son had to face. Seth ran a hand over his curls and turned to see Ryan staring back at him.

He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. "Hey man." He greeted as he crossed the room to his brother's bedside.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered brokenly as he looked between Kirsten and Seth. "I didn't want you to have to hear that." He commented, shooting Sandy a significant look.

Kirsten sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We needed to hear that. We need to know how to protect you."

"I'm not a kid anymore. Frank can't hurt me." Ryan pointed out.

"You're _my_ kid, and everyone can be hurt – age doesn't matter." Kirsten argued as she stood and came to stand next to him as well. She ran a hand over his hair. "As of tomorrow morning I'm going to be your mother. That includes protecting you from perceived dangers and listening when you need to talk. I'm horrified at what happened to you, but it was part of your past and I need to know these things so that I know how to watch out for you. I realize that you're of legal age now and you can take care of yourself, but you're also my son. That means you'll always be able to come to me about anything. It also means that I'm going to protect you to the best of my ability. Do you understand?"

Ryan's eyes filled with tears and he nodded.

Kirsten continued stroking Ryan's hair. "I know how the rest of us feel about Frank, but what do you think? Do you want a relationship with him?"

Sandy and Seth squirmed slightly as the loaded question was mulled over. In typical Ryan fashion, he thought over his answer thoroughly – too thoroughly for the rapid-fire speakers in the family. But his answer was too important to interrupt.

"When you first approached me with the news that Frank was here and he wanted to meet me I had trouble breathing I was so terrified. I sat on that bench trying to imagine the man behind the monster I remembered. I was scared to death that you were going to require me to be best friends with him or something." Ryan began.

Sandy shook his head. "Never Kid."

Ryan smiled slightly. "I even asked if I was going to get a lecture about the importance of family. Do you remember what you said?"

Sandy did even have to think about it. "I told you that _you_ are my family."

Ryan nodded. "I have a father. His name is Sandy Cohen. He makes me feel safe when I'm with him. Sandy has a soft spot for kids who find themselves on the street after jumping into a car that their brother was stealing. He listens and never hits – well only to protect former juvenile delinquents." He smiled before becoming serious again.

"As for Frank, despite my efforts to help him with Julie, I haven't forgotten that it would only take one drink for him to revert back to the father I remember. There's no denying he's behaving better, but something about him seems false. It feels like he's putting on a show and I keep waiting for the big reveal. I don't trust him. I don't want him in my life. I'm still afraid of him." Ryan admitted.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around him the best she could and held him. "Then we'll make sure you're safe from him."

Ryan returned the hug and buried his face in her shoulder. "How are you going to do that?"

Kirsten smirked. "I'm Kirsten Nichol Cohen. Some pushy ex-con is no match for me!"

Ryan smiled uncomfortably. Seeing this, Kirsten resumed her normal smile. "All joking aside, I am Caleb Nichol's daughter. I can be ruthless when it comes to protecting what's mine – and you, Ryan Cohen, are mine." She told him, placing both hands on his face and looking deeply into his blue eyes.

Ryan's eyes widened at the sound of his new name and a true grin spread across his face. Seeing his expression, Sandy chuckled. "Sounds good huh Kid?"

"It sounds perfect." Ryan agreed.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived home, Julie sent Frank for take-out before climbing the stairs to Taylor's new room

When they arrived home, Julie sent Frank for take-out before climbing the stairs to Taylor's new room. The blond was already arranging her things in the drawers when Julie knocked on the door.

"Hi Julie!" Taylor chirped.

"Taylor I think we need to talk." Julie began, crossing the room and sitting on the bed.

Taylor looked at her slightly fearfully. "Are you asking me to leave?"

"No, you're welcome to stay. I just need to talk to you about Frank." Julie replied.

Taylor huffed and plopped down on the bed beside Julie. Neither one of them noticed the brunette listening from the hallway.

"I know! I can't believe how unreasonable KiKi and Sandy are being! And don't even get me started on Ryan! Here's Frank, wanting to know him. Wanting to be a father to him! And what does he do? He blows him off and throws the Cohen's in his face. I love Ryan, but I never knew he could be so callous and ungrateful!" Taylor ranted.

"Stop!" Julie shouted. "Stop right there!"

Taylor stared at the red-head in shock.

"Taylor I know that your father hurt your feelings when he left and started ignoring you. Everyone in Newport knows what a jerk he is. I also realize that you would give anything for him to show up wanting to be your father again." Julie began as she took she young woman's hand in her own.

Taylor sniffled and nodded. "That's why it makes me so mad that Ryan could just ignore his dad like that."

"But Taylor, Frank isn't like your dad was. You remember a kind man who bought you ice cream. Ryan's dad put him in the hospital." Julie explained.

"I know that Frank hurt Ryan, but he's changed now. He would never do that again!" Taylor argued.

"I know that Frank has changed, and so does Ryan; but Ryan also can't forget the pain that Frank caused him." Julie retorted. "He was five when Frank impaled his leg on a piece of table. Frank was a monster to Ryan. That doesn't just go away because Frank is sober now. You have to let Ryan make his own decisions. I know that your pushing helped him get over the accident and losing Marissa, and we're all thankful. But this is a different situation entirely."

Taylor's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Julie. She couldn't comprehend Frank hurting Ryan like that. "But he wouldn't do that now! They were even getting along! Ryan was letting Frank in!" She still argued.

"Ryan is very capable of protecting himself now. Normally Ryan would be on guard, but he was civil to Frank. Yes, he would talk to him, but Ryan has maintained a distance. Frank respected it and didn't push too hard for more. After the earthquake, Frank realized that Ryan could have died and he panicked. He pushed Ryan too far too fast when he began claiming that he had saved Ryan's life and Ryan belonged with him." Julie explained.

"Meanwhile, Ryan was hurt and weak due to his injuries. He couldn't protect himself from Frank right now. So despite the fact that he's an adult, Ryan has retreated to safety. For him, that's the Cohen's. Sandy and Kirsten have always protected Ryan. They are the parents that he never had while growing up. Neither of them would ever allow Frank to harm him. Ryan knows this, so he is letting them take care of him. When you push for Ryan to be with Frank you become another threat in Ryan's mind. You aren't doing your relationship any favors. You need to back off before you push Ryan out of your life completely." Julie informed her.

"How do you know your right?" Taylor asked.

Julie stood up. "Because Ryan and I come from the same place. I've been paying attention to him and his motives more. He loved my daughter despite everything that both she and I put him through. I owe him, so this is your warning Taylor. Don't hurt him."

Summer scrambled into her room just in time to avoid Julie coming out of Taylor's. She couldn't believe what she'd heard! How could anyone hurt a five year old kid? Especially someone as nice as Chino! From what she could tell, Julie's psychoanalysis of Ryan was pretty accurate. He wasn't normally so clingy. In fact most of the time he would blow off injuries. Frank must really scare him. Summer decided that she was going to keep her distance as well. She didn't want any part of someone that scared Ryan Atwood!

Taylor lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew that Julie was in love with Frank, so logic said that she should be all for Ryan and his father reconciling. Yet here she was warning Taylor to back off. Julie must feel so divided between her best friend Kirsten, and her boyfriend. It was sad that Julie watched out for Ryan now because Marissa was gone. Taylor sat up quickly. That was it! Almost giddy, Taylor ran down the stairs in search of Frank.

The morning passed slowly for the Cohen family. They were all anxious to see the adoption papers. Ryan had been sleeping most of the day while his body fought the infection. Kirsten and Sandy took turns wiping his face with a cool rag as the fever raged through his system. Between the blood loss and the infection, Ryan was too weak to do more than raise his head and sip the water that was held for him.

Finally, at about 4:00, the fever broke as Ryan soaked the bed in sweat. The Cohen's stepped out of the room to allow the nurse to change his gown and bedclothes. That was where Rachel Hoffman found them. Sandy and Kirsten both hugged her they were so excited to see the papers. She was accompanied by a Notary Public to officiate the signing. They followed the Cohen's into the room when the nurse told them it was alright to return.

Ryan's eyes lit up when he saw Rachel. "So the papers are ready?" He asked.

"I've got them right here." Rachel declared, patting her briefcase.

"Where do I sign?" Ryan asked with a tired grin.

It took twenty minutes, but then the last signature was finished, and the last stamp was made. Rachel gathered the papers back up. "I'll file them first thing in the morning." She promised.

"We can't thank you enough." Sandy declared as he shook her hand.

"It was my pleasure Sandy. Congratulations, it's a boy!" Rachel chuckled.

Kirsten wrapped her arms tightly around Ryan, avoiding the wires and IV. "My son." She whispered through her joyous tears.

"My mom." Ryan whispered back, hugging her as much as his weakness would allow. He looked over her shoulder to see his dad and brother grinning at him through their own tears. He was finally a Cohen.

They were eating a celebratory dinner of cafeteria food when Seth made an observation. "Not that I'm complaining, but didn't Taylor threaten to come back today? I mean it's almost 8:00 and visitation ends at nine."

Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know that I even want to see her right now. I love her but sometimes she gets these ideas in her head and she just won't quit."

Sandy rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe when she hears about the adoption she'll back off." He said optimistically.

"I wouldn't count on it." A voice disagreed.

The Cohen's turned to see Summer standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed, hurrying over to her and kissing her hello. He led her over to the couch and they sat down next to Kirsten.

"What do you mean you wouldn't count on it?" Sandy asked.

This afternoon when I got home I overheard Julie explain to Taylor that she should back off her vendetta to reunite Chino and Frank. Then not ten minutes later, Taylor grabbed Frank and they left together. They both stayed gone the entire day. Then, while we were eating dinner, Frank just out of the blue proposed to Julie." Summer told them.

"He did what?" Seth croaked.

"What did she say?" Ryan asked softly.

"She said 'yes'." Summer whispered.

Ryan closed his eyes at her words.

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice caused him to open his eyes again.

"What does this mean for us?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Sandy declared. "Julie is our friend and we'll always be there for her. But you are our son and you will always come first."

"I hope they're getting married just because he loves her, but with Taylor initiating it, I'm worried that he has an agenda. I don't want Julie hurt because of my biological father. She's suffered enough. She doesn't deserve it." Ryan stated.

"Taylor is definitely on the Frank bandwagon." Summer said softly.

"What's her angle anyway? I mean, why is she so gung ho for Ryan to accept Frank back into his life?" Seth asked.

"We think she's living vicariously through Ryan. Her father never wanted her, and here's Frank trying his hardest to get Ryan back into his life." Sandy answered.

"I don't think that's all there is to it. I mean, yeah it's the obvious reason, but I think there's more driving her campaign. Lately she's been pretty possessive. She's been upset if I haven't dropped everything and hurried to her side when she called. I know that she wasn't happy when she found out I had to work on her birthday." Ryan informed them. "Then she was mad because I called Seth to help me instead of telling her I was hurt."

"Yeah, but you were just trying to protect her." Seth pointed out.

"I know that and you know that, but maybe she sees it as me shutting her out." Ryan replied.

Summer nodded. "That could be it. She kept going on about wondering what you guys were up to while we were looking for Pancakes." She told them. "It was pretty obvious that you guys were up to something, but I figured that you would tell us when you could. Taylor wasn't so patient."

Ryan sighed. "I would have told her, but she freaked out when she thought a piece of glitter was blood. I couldn't handle her reaction if she had seen the true injury. She still hasn't seen how bad it was."

"You have nothing to apologize for Ryan. I know that you love her, but you can't put yourself in jeopardy just because she's jealous of you asking someone else for help." Sandy told him.

"You're father's right Honey." Kirsten inserted. "You were in danger and you needed to get to the hospital. I'm sorry if Taylor's feelings were hurt, but I would be a lot more upset if you hadn't gotten the help you needed because she wasn't able to handle the sight of blood."

Summer's eyes widened. "So does that mean that the adoption is final?" She asked after hearing Kirsten refer to Sandy as Ryan's father.

"We signed the papers this afternoon. Once they're filed in the morning you'll have to start calling him Ryan Cohen." Sandy grinned, ruffling Ryan's hair.

"That's awesome!" Summer squealed as she jumped up and hugged Ryan before making her way around the room finishing with a searing kiss to Seth.

Seth tugged her back down beside him. "Congratulations you guys." Summer declared.

"Thanks. I'm sure not everyone will be so thrilled, but we can't be happier." Kirsten smiled. "It's long overdue."

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Summer asked.

"The doctor told us that since Ryan's fever broke this afternoon we can take him home tomorrow. We'll tell everyone then." Sandy told her.

"Are you going to have a dinner or anything?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Even though the infection is gone, Ryan's still recovering from his injury, and he's very weak from the infection. He's going to be on bed rest for a while. We'll probably throw a party or something after he's recovered a little more."

"Do we have to have a party?" Ryan whined a bit.

"This is still Newport Ryan." Seth pointed out.

"Right." Ryan sighed.

Sandy chuckled. "Don't worry Kid. You can always tell everyone that you're still recovering if you can't stand to be there anymore."

"Sandy!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"I think that's my cue." Summer laughed. "Visitors hours are almost over anyway." She announced, standing up. She kissed Ryan on the cheek. "Get to feeling better Cohen #2."

Ryan winced at the nickname. "You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

Summer shrugged. "Give me time. Cohen, walk me out." She demanded.

Seth smiled. "I'll be back later."

"Why don't you go home with Summer, Honey? You need to get a good night's sleep. We'll stay with Ryan." Kirsten suggested.

"Alright." Seth agreed easily. He walked over to Ryan's bed. Tapping his fist to his new brother's she smiled. "See ya tomorrow LB."

Ryan grinned tiredly. "Sure."

Summer and Seth walked out of the room together.

Ryan sighed and shifted on the bed trying to get comfortable. The morphine could only do so much. He dreaded how bad the pain would be when he was only taking medication by mouth.

"Are you alright?" Sandy asked.

"My back's sore from lying in one position." Ryan informed him.

"Why didn't you say something? Here, let me help you." Sandy replied as he moved to his son's side and supported him as Ryan worked to roll over.

In the end, Sandy did all the work while Ryan panted through the pain. Once they got him into position, Kirsten was right there with a pillow to help him stay on his side comfortably. Ryan clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the throbbing to stop. Finally the pain slowly began to release its grip on him, and Ryan was able to breathe deeper. He opened his eyes to see Sandy standing in front of him holding his hand and Kirsten gently brushing his hair back in a familiar gesture.

"OK?" Sandy asked softly.

"Better." Ryan replied breathlessly.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? We'll be right here." Kirsten soothed.

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks Mom, Dad." He said softly.

"Any time Baby." Kirsten replied.

Her soft lips brushing his temple were the last thing Ryan felt before succumbing to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsten was sleeping with her head on Sandy's chest when she felt him shift underneath her

Kirsten was sleeping with her head on Sandy's chest when she felt him shift underneath her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Ryan was curled on his side where they had moved him the night before. His hands were under his cheek and his face was relaxed in repose. She just sat there, leaning against her husband and watching her son sleep.

"Did you sleep alright?" Sandy asked when he realized she was awake.

"Mhmm." Kirsten replied. "I was just watching our son."

Sandy tightened his arm around her and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "That sounds so great – our son."

The door to the room opened and the orderly carried in Ryan's breakfast. She sat it on the tray next to Ryan's bed and smiled at the parents. "I'll be by to pick this up later."

"Thank you." Sandy stated.

The voices began to rouse Ryan and his eyes slowly opened. He glanced around for a moment trying to figure out where he was before his eyes landed on Sandy and Kirsten and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Good morning Ryan. Are you hungry?" Kirsten asked as she and Sandy worked to get Ryan rolled over on his back.

"Yeah, but first I need to go to the restroom." He informed them.

Kirsten and Sandy helped him to stand and then they waited outside the door while he finished his business. Ryan came back out and started shuffling across the room.

"You seem to be stronger today." Sandy commented.

"I'm not going to be running on the beach, but I do feel a lot better. The pain isn't as bad either." Ryan told them as he settled back on the bed.

Ryan had just finished his breakfast when the door opened again and Seth and Summer came in.

"You guys are here early." Kirsten observed.

"We wanted to be here when Ryan officially became a Cohen." Seth explained as he walked over to Ryan and bumped fists. "It's like being in the delivery room." He grinned. "I wanted to be the first to hold my little brother."

Ryan glared at Seth and shook his head in exasperation. "I'm not so sure this was a good idea." He muttered as he continued to shoot dirty looks at his brother.

"Seth, stop picking on your brother." Kirsten scolded.

Summer narrowed her eyes. "He's been making newborn baby references all morning. I swear if he doesn't stop I'm going to have a rage blackout." She declared, punching Seth's arm hard. "I had to get him out of the house before everyone woke up and he spilled the beans."

Seth winced at the glares that he received from the rest of his family. "OK, I'm sorry! I'm just really excited you know?"

Ryan's expression softened. It was so different to have someone excited to have him with them. He grew up with parents that wanted him out of their sight unless they needed him for something. "Thanks Seth." He told him softly.

Seth looked at him questioningly for a moment before he realized what Ryan was talking about and nodded.

Kirsten hugged Seth. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "You're a great big brother."

They were startled when the door opened again. Taylor came bursting into the room with Frank and Julie right behind her.

"Good morning!" Taylor hurried over to Ryan and kissed him quickly. "We have the best news ever!"

The Cohen's and Summer shared a quick look. Frank pulled Julie close and smiled. "Julie

and I are getting married."

Everyone hesitated, but then Kirsten smiled and pulled Julie into a hug.

"Congratulations!"

Julie grinned. "Thank you!" She showed Kirsten the ring.

"Isn't this exciting Ryan? You're getting a new mom and Julie gets a son!" Taylor declared. "She's been missing having another teenage child. You could never replace Marissa, but you are a strong link to her. You'll help fill that missing place in her heart."

Ryan looked at her incredulously. Did Taylor actually believe that he would want to try being Julie's son? The panicked look he gave Kirsten broke her heart. She was about to assure him when Julie spoke up.

"Taylor, Ryan has a mom."

Taylor smiled. "Oh I know that! She was at graduation! But this way you have a mom living with you. The best part is that you'll already be living with them!"

"No Taylor, stop! You are upsetting Ryan!" Julie exclaimed, watching his face pale. She walked over and took Ryan's hand. "Ryan I know that I would enjoy being your mother, but I wouldn't dream of coming between you and Kirsten. I know how much you love her, and even though she didn't give birth to you, she is still your mom. I would never turn you away if you needed help, but you belong with the Cohen's."

Ryan stared at Julie with wide eyes while she spoke to him. "Thank you." He said softly.

The door opened and the doctor came into the room. "I need to do one last check of Ryan before I discharge him." He declared, looking around the room. "The parents can stay, but everyone else needs to go."

Taylor kissed Ryan's cheek and smiled. "I'll be right outside. She looked at Frank and smiled. "Take good care of him."

Frank glanced at his uncomfortable son, but before he could say anything, Sandy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Seth, Ryan, Kirsten and Summer watched him anxiously as he listened to the person speaking to him.

"Thank you for your help Rachel. We can't say enough how much we appreciate this." Sandy ended the call and turned to the doctor. "We need to speak to the administration."

"Why?" Dr. Lyons asked, concerned that they were going to pursue malpractice for letting their son leave the hospital too soon.

"We need to change Ryan's name from Atwood to Cohen on his medical files." Sandy grinned.

"WOO HOO!" Seth exclaimed grabbing Summer and swinging her around.

Kirsten squealed and kissed Sandy quickly before hurrying over and gathering her new son into her arms. "Finally!" She exclaimed. She took Ryan's face between her hands and kissed him on the forehead before holding him to her again.

Ryan buried his face in Kirsten's shoulder and cried. He could have blamed the drugs, but he knew that it was the sheer joy of finally having a family that would never abandon or hurt him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Sandy next to him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sandy wrapped his arms around his wife and son and then Seth joined into the family hug.

"Congratulations." Dr. Lyons smiled. "I do still need to examine my patient, but I will alert Admin about the name change. Now everyone but Mom and Dad need to give us some privacy."

"How could you do this? Don't you care about your father at all? He wanted to love you and you just pushed him away and now you throw the Cohen's in his face by letting them adopt you? How selfish can you be?" Taylor ranted.

Summer growled and grabbed her arm. "You and I need to have a talk." She declared, slamming out of the room with a surprised Taylor in tow.

Frank's eyes were full of tears, and Julie was also crying – but for different reasons. Julie took Frank's hand and gently led him from the room.

Seth glanced at the door where his angry girlfriend had disappeared. "Um, I better keep Summer out of jail." He stated pointing his thumb at the door. He gave Ryan another hug. "Welcome to the family little brother." He said softly with a grin before turning and walking out of the room.

Summer pulled Taylor into the waiting room, which was thankfully empty at the moment. She jerked the blond around to face her and literally growled. "I've had it with your ignorant selfish attitude. How dare you call Ryan ungrateful! He's in the damn hospital because he was saving your self-centered manipulative ass! Do you thank him for risking his life for yours? No! You're too busy throwing him at a man that hurt him and lied to him!"

"Frank is different now!" Taylor argued.

"Oh really? So he didn't come into town calling himself Frank Perry? Or maybe I imagined him lying about having cancer. He's not different Taylor! He's not a good man! He's manipulative and deceitful! Maybe that's why you two get along so well – you have so much in common! Should we keep you from being alone with Ryan too?" Summer shouted furiously. "This is one of the happiest days in Ryan's life! He finally has a family that will never ever turn their back on him! He's safe now! But are you happy for him? NO! You're too busy trying to get your way!"

"I love Ryan and I hate the thought that he could turn his back on his own father!" Taylor cried.

"He's not turning his back on his father. You just don't recognize who his father is. Frank Atwood never deserved to be Ryan's father. He never took care of Ryan; he was nothing more than a sperm donor. Sandy Cohen is the one that has always taken care of Ryan, even when he had to protect him from you! Or don't you remember you getting him expelled his senior year because you were manipulating the Dean with sex? But did Ryan hold a grudge? No! He forgave you and fell in love with you! Frank didn't get him back in school so he could graduate. Frank didn't believe in Ryan – ever! Sandy is the reason that Ryan is starting at Berkley in the fall! Sandy is the one who pushed and worked to get Ryan through all the crap he went through in high school. And it was Sandy who tracked Ryan down in that seedy bar where he was taking a beating every night because that was the only punishment that he understood. Now where do you think Ryan got the idea that punishment equaled a beating?" Summer raged.

Taylor scowled. "Maybe you're just scared that Julie will ignore you if she gets Ryan as a son and you can't stand the thought that you won't have Marissa's place in her life anymore."

The crack of Summer slapping Taylor resonated through the room. "Don't you ever mention Marissa to me again!" Summer declared coldly. "She was my best friend in the world. Julie and I both suffered when she died, but I would never try to take her place in Julie's life – and believe me, Ryan would never dream of it.

Summer took a deep breath and visibly calmed herself. "Ryan cares about Julie because that's just who he is. He watches out for everyone else. The only ones who watch out for Ryan are the Cohen's. How can you claim to love him when you're doing your best to rip him away from them?"

"Because just once in my life I would like to come first! I will never be more important to Ryan than the Cohen's!" Taylor sobbed.

Summer stared at the other girl in shock for a moment. "So why would you push him towards Frank so much? Wouldn't that just make it worse?"

Taylor sniffled and shook her head. "Ryan wouldn't make Frank his first priority. I know that he loves me more than Frank."

"You're right Taylor. There's no way that Ryan would ever love Frank more than you." Seth spoke up from where he had been observing from the doorway. "My question is how much do _you_ love _Ryan_?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I love Ryan!" Taylor protested, wiping her eyes.

Seth shrugged and moved to stand next to Summer. "You said that you wanted Ryan to place your needs first. My question is; are you willing to place Ryan's needs before your own? Do you love Ryan enough to make him first in _your_ life?" He asked her intently.

"Of course!" Taylor exclaimed. "I've already done that!"

Seth sighed and shook his head sadly. "If that was true, you wouldn't be so upset that my family adopted Ryan."

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Seth stared down at her seriously. "One of the best and worst of Ryan's traits is how he always puts others ahead of himself. It has gotten him into trouble sometimes, but he rarely does anything for selfish reasons. I think that you probably do care about Ryan more than anyone else – except for yourself. If you really wanted what was best for Ryan you would be glad that he finally has a family that loves him instead of scared that he might not do exactly what you want."

Taylor's jaw dropped. "Are you saying I love myself more than Ryan?"

Seth shrugged. "What do you call it when someone goes out of their way trying to guilt a guy who was traumatized as a kid into living with the monster that hurt him? You hid under my bed trying to escape your mother. Granted, she's very cruel, but she never put you in the hospital. Yeah, I think you love yourself more than Ryan."

Taylor growled and slapped Seth across the face.

"Oh no you didn't!" Summer screeched as she tackled the other girl.

Their screams drew the attention of Frank and Julie, who were standing right outside Ryan's room. They hurried to the waiting room. "Summer! Taylor!" Julie exclaimed as she watched Seth and Frank break up the fighting girls who were wrestling on the floor.

It took a few minutes, but Seth was finally holding a struggling Summer while Frank kept Taylor from attacking the brunette.

"What is going on here?" Julie demanded.

Sandy hurried into the room. Kirsten asked him to find out why they were hearing screams while she remained with Ryan. His eyes widened when he saw the scene in the waiting room.

"Why don't you ask little Miss 'I want-Ryan-to-put-me-first-so-I'm-trying-to-break-him-away-from-the-family-that-loves-him'!" Summer spat.

Sandy raised his eyebrow at Taylor. "Taylor is that true?"

"I'm tired of being an afterthought to everyone! Ryan doesn't know how good he has it!" Taylor cried, collapsing against Frank.

Sandy sighed heavily. "Taylor I'm sorry that your parents have been so awful to you, but shouldn't that make you happier for Ryan instead of jealous? I thought you loved Ryan."

"I do! Why can't anyone understand that?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Because when you love someone their happiness is your first priority." Sandy stated. "I never wanted to move to Newport, but I did it for Kirsten. I hated Caleb, but I tolerated him for my wife's sake. It's part of loving someone Taylor, you take the good with the bad. I don't know what we did to turn you so against us like this, but I'm afraid that you're stuck with us for as long as you and Ryan are together." Sandy declared.

"Taylor I think it would be best if we all went home." Julie said softly.

Taylor gave a defeated nod and walked with Frank and Julie out of the room.

Summer winced and looked down at her arm where Taylor had scratched her. "Damn! She broke skin."

"My hero!" Seth exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If Taylor doesn't straighten up, I'm going to get Chino to teach me how to throw a punch." Summer grumbled.

Sandy chuckled. "Don't tell anyone, but I'd put money on you."

"Thanks! You say the nicest things!" Summer smiled sweetly.

"Does one of you want to tell me how the fight started?" Sandy asked calmly.

Sandy's face grew tense when he heard about Taylor hitting Seth. He hoped she had never struck Ryan. He knew that Ryan wouldn't think anything of it, but he needed to know. Sandy made a mental note to ask him about it.

"I'd better get back to Ryan. Why don't you two go on home and wait for us? Try to avoid Taylor." Sandy suggested.

"Sure Dad." Seth agreed.

Sandy chuckled at the disheveled picture the two teens presented and walked back to his son's room.

Kirsten was helping Ryan put his shirt on when Sandy came back into the room.

"What was going on?" Kirsten asked.

"Well we now know why Taylor has been pushing so hard for Frank and Ryan to reconcile." Sandy began.

Both Kirsten and Ryan looked at him expectantly.

"Taylor thinks that if we're out of the picture, Ryan will love her the most." Sandy continued.

Ryan groaned and dropped his head while Kirsten's jaw dropped.

"Didn't she care that Ryan wouldn't be happy with Frank?" Kirsten asked, not able to understand Taylor's train of thought.

"I think she was more focused on her own feelings rather than Ryan's." Sandy stated. "When Seth called her on it, she slapped him across the face. That's when Summer jumped her. It took Frank and Seth to pull them apart.

Kirsten gasped. "Were they OK?"

"Seth has a red mark on his face and Summer has a scratch on her arm. They're both fine." Sandy assured her. He turned his attention to Ryan. "Has Taylor ever hit you?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, never. I don't understand why she's acting like this."

"Taylor has a lot of issues, starting with her own self-centeredness. She doesn't even realize it. As far as she's concerned she's well within her rights to make you miserable so long as you love her the most. It's almost like she's made love a competition." Sandy explained.

"She did get really involved in Julie choosing Frank over Bullit." Ryan observed.

"Just be careful that you don't get hurt in all this. I like Taylor just fine, but not if she's doing something to upset you." Kirsten warned.

Ryan nodded. "I'll be careful." He promised.

"Well what do you say we blow this pop stand?" Sandy grinned.

Ryan nodded enthusiastically. "Best idea I've heard all day."

They helped Ryan into the waiting wheelchair and the Cohen's left the hospital – as a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth made his way sown to the pool where Taylor was sitting alone staring down into the water

Seth made his way to the pool where Taylor was sitting alone staring down into the water. Silently, he sat beside her and put his feet in next to hers. He joined her in watching the small ripples that their feet caused.

"What do you love about Ryan?" Seth asked softly.

Taylor glanced up at him through her bangs, and then back down at the water. "Is this where you tell me that I'm being selfish again?"

Seth sighed at the wounded tone of her voice. "No, I'm trying to understand. What is it about Ryan that made you fall in love with him? Was it his looks, his heroism…"

"It was his kindness. He's always doing things for others; looking out for his friends. He saved me from a loveless marriage even when he didn't know me that well." Taylor explained.

Seth nodded and continued to look at the pool. "He's always had my back. Not once since we met has he ever let me down." Seth hesitated. "I wish I could say the same." He declared regretfully.

Taylor jerked her head up in surprise. "What are you talking about? You saved his life!"

Seth never took his eyes off the water. "It was the first year Ryan came to live with us. Ryan was dating Marissa. She had met this guy at therapy. He transferred to Harbor. The moment he met him, Ryan said he was bad news. No one believed him. We all thought he was just jealous. Oliver seemed like this great guy. I mean, sure he had problems in the past, but he was better now. He was so friendly with everyone, taking us on vacation, hanging out at concerts, how could Ryan not like this wealthy, outgoing guy?"

Seth rubbed his hand over his hair and sighed sadly at the memory. "Ryan did everything he could to prove that Oliver was trouble. He was terrified that this new kid was going to hurt someone – especially Marissa. I was too caught up in being accepted to recognize what was happening. I completely disregarded Ryan's warnings. Marissa broke up with him over it. Then one day there was a phone call. Marissa was being held against her will at Oliver's penthouse. He had a gun. Instead of calling the police or her mom, she called Ryan to save her. Oliver finally gave up the gun, but he could have very easily killed Ryan."

Taylor's eyes were wide with horror when Seth finally looked up at her. "I made him a promise that night. I told him that I would never let him down again. I told him that I would always have his back."

Taylor smiled sweetly. "And you have."

Seth nodded. "Sort of, I messed up again when Ryan's brother got out of jail. Ryan wanted to cut ties with Trey. Marissa and I talked him into trying again, despite what his instincts were telling him. I'll never forget seeing the blood and bruises on Ryan after Trey had tried to kill him. I learned my lesson that day. I would always be there for Ryan, but that wasn't the point of my story."

Taylor's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"The point of my story was that Ryan recognized the danger even when my dad, who is far from sheltered, didn't. Ryan survived for sixteen years in a world full of violence. He knows when to be cautious. After Oliver and Trey, if Ryan told me to be careful around someone, I believed him. Ryan is scared to death of Frank. I know that he seems nice and friendly, but I trust Ryan's instincts."

"But he's Ryan's Father!" Taylor protested.

Seth lifted his legs out of the pool and stood up. "You said that you loved Ryan for his kindness. Don't you think that a guy like that would be the first to welcome his dad home if he thought Frank had changed?"

When Taylor started to argue again, Seth raised his hand in a signal for her to stop. "You are welcome to have your own opinion, just don't call Ryan if it gets you in trouble. He's still trying to recover from the last time he saved you." He told her calmly before turning and walking back into the house.

Taylor went back to thoughtfully staring into the water.

Frank stood on the beach and watched the waves crashing on the shore. He fought the rage that was welling up inside. He had lost – again. It seemed that nothing he did was good enough. Every time that Frank thought he was making progress, Sandy Cohen seemed to throw a wrench into his plans.

When he first arrived, it was Sandy who figured out that he wasn't Frank Perry. Then he told Frank that Ryan didn't want to even meet with him at all. So Frank lied and said he had cancer. Finally, Ryan agreed to see him. They were enjoying a nice dinner when Sandy discovered that Frank was healthy after all. It still infuriated him that Ryan had been more concerned about protecting Sandy than him. But this, this was the final straw! Sandy had stolen his son! Ryan wasn't even an Atwood anymore.

Frank picked up a small piece of driftwood and with an angry grunt he flung it into the ocean. With an inarticulate yell, Frank dropped to his knees and pounded both fists into the sand. How dare that kid! How dare Ryan turn his back on his own family that way!

Julie stood back and watched her boyfriend release some of his fury on the beach. She knew that Frank had anger issues and had taken management courses, but it was a little disturbing to see his rage at Ryan's adoption. Frank had told her that he was hoping to reconcile with his son, but he apparently didn't listen when she told him that the most he would get was friendship. She had warned him that Kirsten and Sandy were Ryan's parents now. The adoption just made it official. It broke her heart that Frank was in pain, but he had obviously hoped for the impossible.

When Frank seemed finished with his tantrum, Julie walked down to him and sat on the sand beside him.

"If you're here to rave about the virtues of the Cohen's I'm not in the mood." Frank grumbled.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Julie replied softly. "I just have one question."

Frank turned and looked at her.

"What did you expect to happen when you came to Newport?" Julie asked.

Frank sighed and stared back out at the Pacific. "I had hoped to have a few dinners with Ryan, spend some time with him. Then when he was more comfortable, I thought that we might get an apartment together somewhere. Maybe I'd put him through junior college and he could get a degree in accounting. I'd hoped that someday we could open our own firm."

Julie sighed. "What if Ryan didn't want to be an accountant?"

Frank shrugged. "I hadn't thought that far. It doesn't matter anyway. Ryan's not even an Atwood anymore." He declared bitterly. "He's a _Cohen_ now."

"Yes he is." Julie agreed calmly.

Frank waited for her to say something else, but she remained silent. "What? That's it?"

Julie glanced over at him. "What do you want me to say?"

"You've been such a cheerleader for team Cohen I just figured that you would be spouting 'I told you so's' by now." Frank muttered.

Julie sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I have pretty much always been next door to Sandy and Kirsten. I've always resented Kirsten and how everyone seemed to love her so much – even my own husband. They seemed so perfect, so happy. My one comfort was that Seth was unpopular. Then they took in Ryan and something came to light."

"What?" Frank asked.

"I had been wrong. They weren't really that happy. After Ryan came, Sandy and Kirsten seemed to be so much closer and they both paid more attention to their sons. Kirsten started fighting Caleb on issues that weren't ethical. She was no longer this perfect ice queen. Kirsten became an actual friend. You'll never convince me that it wasn't Ryan's influence that caused it. I won't even mention how much he changed Seth's life." Julie informed him.

"Don't you think I know how amazing Ryan is? Why do you think I want him in my life?" Frank scoffed.

"But something else happened after Ryan came here." Julie continued. "Ryan changed. He had been tough, quick-tempered and cynical. He almost never smiled. Then over time he seemed to relax. Ryan began to hold his temper and talk more. I remember the first time I saw him smile and laugh. His eyes brightened and I remember thinking that he finally looked like a kid. Until then he had seemed so much older."

Julie stared at Frank. "Don't begrudge them Frank. They've all been very good for each other."

"Look I know the Cohen's have helped Ryan. Hell, he's even going to Berkley! I just can't believe that he'd turn his back on his real family like that." Frank exclaimed. "I mean, I know we aren't perfect, but we are his family."

When Julie didn't say anything right away, Frank sighed. "I'm going for a walk." He told her as he stood and then helped her to her feet.

Julie hugged him and then stepped away. "I'll see you later."

Frank nodded, and then Julie stood in the sand and watched as Frank walked farther and farther down the beach.

Ryan was asleep in the bed. He had drifted off as soon as they got him home, and Kirsten hadn't left his side. Sandy opened the door and quietly crossed the room. He took a seat next to his wife and glanced over at his son.

"What did the inspector say?" Kirsten whispered softly.

"They're covered up. It's going to be six months before they can get out to the house." Sandy broke the news.

"Six months! Sandy, we can't stay here six months! I'll be nine months pregnant!" Kirsten exclaimed as quietly as possible.

Sandy rubbed his face. "I know Honey, but the city is prioritizing their inspections, and city-owned property comes first, followed by commercial. Residential is the last on their list."

Kirsten sighed and rubbed her belly. "So what do we do until then?"

"I don't know." Sandy admitted. "But I think we need to concentrate on getting Ryan healthy first."

Kirsten looked down at her sleeping son and smiled.

They were startled when the doorbell rang. Ryan grunted and opened his eyes to see his parents staring at him.

"Have you guys been just sitting here watching me sleep?" He asked groggily, the pain medication still running strong in his system.

"Hey, we did the same thing with Seth when we brought him home from the hospital." Sandy chuckled. "At least we don't have to change any dirty diapers when you wake up from a nap!"

Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes as Kirsten laughed at her husband's teasing.

Kaitlin, who had been watching television in the living room, answered the front door.

"Well BANG! I should have known it took more than an earthquake to rattle your cage, huh, Squirt?"

Kaitlin's eyes lit up. "Bullit!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the older gentleman excitedly.

Gordon Bullit laughed and hugged the teenage girl back with delight. "It's good to see you too Peanut! How's your Mom?"

Kaitlin smiled and turned so that the oil tycoon could come into the house, but keep one arm over her shoulder. "Mom's fine. She and I were at the ice cream shop when it happened."

"Well I'll be damned if you Cooper women don't always land on your feet!" Bullit laughed loudly as they passed through the foyer.

Kaitlin's eyes widened when she noticed the door of the master bedroom nearby. "Shhhh!" She ordered as she tried to move past the room quickly.

"Peanut why are you shushing me?" Bullit asked in his normal booming voice.

Kaitlin's eyes darted to the closed door. "Ryan's sleeping."

"Who the hell is Ryan? I thought Red left me for Frank." Gordon bellowed.

Just then the door opened and Sandy stuck his head out. "It's alright Kaitlin, he's awake."

Kaitlin winced. "I'm so sorry Sandy, I just wasn't paying attention."

"Sandy? What are you doing here?" Bullit exclaimed.

Sandy came out to the hall and closed the door behind him. He shook Bullit's hand in greeting and the steered them towards the kitchen. "Our house was destroyed by the quake. Julie offered to let us stay here for a while." He explained as he set about making a light meal for Kirsten and Ryan.

"So who's Ryan?" the older man asked.

"He's our son. He was injured during the earthquake. He just came home from the hospital today." Sandy informed him, getting a couple of waters and a juice out of the refrigerator.

Just then Julie came into the kitchen. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Gordon!"

"Hello Julie." Bullit greeted softly.

"Bullit came to make sure we came through the quake ok." Kaitlin explained quickly.

Julie nodded and smiled softly. "We're fine, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Bullit smiled gently. "I hear you're even harboring refugees." He mentioned, tilting his head towards Sandy, who was finishing up lunch.

"They're family." Julie declared with a wink at Sandy.

"Sandy, can you help Ryan – oh! I'm sorry to interrupt." Kirsten stopped when she noticed Bullit in the kitchen. She glanced over at her husband. "Ryan needs some help."

Sandy's eyes widened and he hurried towards the master bedroom. Kirsten turned and smiled at Bullit before putting the food that Sandy had prepared on the tray. She started to pick it up when Gordon hurried over and took the tray away from her.

"Easy there Momma-to-be. I heard that you were carryin' a little critter. Just lead the way." The multi-billionaire declared.

"Where did you here that?" Kirsten asked as she led the way to the bedroom.

"Peanut keeps me up-to-date on the scuttlebutt around here. I hadn't heard from her since the earthquake, and I got worried." Gordon explained.

Kirsten smiled tenderly at the man. "You're a good man Gordon Bullit." She told him as she opened the door.

Sandy was just helping Ryan back into bed. The teen was allowing his father to steady him as they made their way across the room. Gordon's jaw tightened when he saw the bandage on Ryan's back.

"Damn son, what happened?" Bullit asked.

Ryan flinched and grimaced when the new voice startled him. Sandy helped him into the bed and settled him back against the pillows. Once he was covered to his waist, Ryan looked up at the oil tycoon.

"Hey." He greeted tiredly.

"Ryan got some glass in his back." Sandy explained as he took the tray from the other man.

Gordon nodded and studied the young man in front of him. "I thought you were Frank Atwood's kid." He stated calmly.

Kirsten smiled. "Actually we adopted him. He's a Cohen now." She said as she gazed down at her son lovingly.

Gordon scrutinized the young man in the bed. "Seems like a nice set up you've got here." He declared suspiciously. He had learned not to take anything an Atwood did at face value.

Ryan looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't really had anyone talk to him like that since Caleb. He wasn't ready for it. He also wasn't ready for Sandy to jump all over his accuser like that.

"You need to stop whatever your thinking Bullit." Sandy growled, getting up in the other man's face. "Ryan has been our kid for three years. We just finally made it official."

"Easy there! I was just making a comment. If you're happy then more power to you! I'll just mosey on and let you enjoy your meal." Gordon protested, holding his hands up in surrender. He nodded his goodbyes to the others and walked out of the room.

Julie and Kaitlin were still in the kitchen when he came back into the room. "Julie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Julie looked at him curiously and nodded before leading him into the study. They each took a chair across from the other. Gordon leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "What do you know about Ryan Atwood?"

Julie took a deep breath and stared at Bullit. "That's a pretty loaded question. Can you be a little more specific?"

Gordon sighed. "Sandy and Kirsten said that they just adopted him. I know that Frank isn't always on the up-and-up. I remember seeing them together that night at the Yacht Club. I also remember that Ryan seemed uncomfortable when Frank introduced him as his son. It was almost like he didn't want me to know that bit of information. I like the Cohen's and I'd hate to see them get taken by a con."

Julie stared at Gordon for a moment before chuckling and shaking her head. "You know, it's funny. A couple of years ago if you had asked me that question I would have jumped right up on my soap box and started rattling off the reasons that Ryan Atwood was nothing more than a disease on this community. I was so convinced that he was going to rob Sandy and Kirsten blind."

Gordon wasn't very assured by this auspicious beginning. Seeing his discomfort, Julie leaned forward and took his hand.

"Ryan was most likely uncomfortable because he was with Frank at all. He doesn't like his father very much. In fact if I remember correctly, Taylor was with them as well. Ryan was probably only there because Taylor either tricked him or badgered him into having dinner with Frank. Ryan is as far from a con artist as you can get. He's an amazing young man – with much more integrity and honor, than either you or I possess." Julie informed him.

"It was just the way that Sandy and Kirsten were hovering over him. I just didn't want him to take advantage of them." Gordon explained. "But if you say he's on the up-and-up, then that's good enough for me."

"Trust me Gordon. Ryan loves the Cohen's very much." Julie told him.

"So why is he so uncomfortable around Frank?" Gordon asked trying to find a reason for the body language he had seen at the restaurant.

Julie sighed heavily and glanced at the door to make sure that no one was about to come in. "Before Frank got sober, he used to beat Ryan. He's put him in the hospital before. It was always when he was drunk, but Ryan is still pretty skittish around him."

Gordon closed his eyes as if in pain. "Then what the hell are you doing with him? What if he hurts Peanut?"

"He's not like that anymore. Frank has been sober for years now." Julie protested.

Gordon stared into Julie's eyes. "Julie I need you to promise me that if he ever touches you or Kaitlin that you'll call me immediately. Don't you dare try to tough it out."

"I promise." Julie whispered, touched that he was still so caring after she had turned him down.

"And for God's sake keep him away from the kid. No one should have to face their abuser, especially when they aren't up to snuff." Gordon ordered sternly.

"We've been working on it, but it's difficult since Frank is staying here too." Julie explained.

Gordon's eyes widened. "Frank is in this house with Ryan?"

Julie nodded in confusion at his reaction.

"Julie you have to listen to me. I'll pay the bill, but get him in a hotel right now. This must be torture for Ryan." Gordon urged as he took her hands.

"Gordon what in the world is wrong with you?" Julie puzzled.

Gordon took a deep breath and sank back in his chair. "My daddy wasn't a good man. He was very violent when he'd been drinking…"

Julie sat and listened in horror as the oil tycoon told her the story of his mother constantly taking back his repentant father only to be attacked again and again when he escaped into a bottle every time hardships came into their lives. Finally his misery ended when his father killed his mother in a drunken rage and was sent to prison for the rest of his life.

"I remember the first time that Mama took him back. I was scared to death of him. I would always leave the room when he came in. I never got over my fear of him. In fact if he was to walk into the room right now, I'd be high-tailin' it to Dubai." Gordon scowled.

"I'm so sorry Gordon." Julie whispered as she reached across and laid her hand on his. "I had no idea."

"It's not exactly something that I chat about often." Gordon shrugged, "but I only told you so that you would have some idea of how hard this must be for that young man in there. I understand that you have feelings for Frank – I don't like it but I understand – however I would hope that you would also care about Ryan."

"How in the world do I ask Frank to find a hotel room – especially when he's so upset over the adoption?" Julie asked.

"We'll think of something. Maybe Peanut will have an idea." Gordon stated as he stood up.

Julie gave him a hug. "You're a good man Gordon Bullit."

"Will you tell this red-head beauty that I know?" Gordon winked.

Julie grinned and shook her head at his persistence as they walked out of the room.

Ryan had just finished his meal when the door opened and Gordon Bullit poked his head into the room.

"Hey son, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Sandy and Kirsten both looked at each other and then at Ryan. The teen glanced at them and nodded his assent.

"He just took his medication so he'll be asleep again soon." Sandy warned Bullit.

"I'll be quick." Gordon promised.

Sandy and Kirsten left the room, but they didn't go far. They stood in the hallway with Julie and tried to unobtrusively listen in.

Gordon crossed the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I need to apologize to you for what I said earlier. All I heard was that Sandy and Kirsten had adopted you and that you were Frank's son. I know enough about Frank Atwood to know that he's not the most honest person in the world."

"That's true." Ryan muttered.

"But you are not Frank Atwood and I should not have judged you the same. Julie set me straight about you." Gordon apologized.

"What did she tell you?" Ryan asked, uncomfortable with the knowledge that others were talking behind his back.

"Enough to know that we have similar backgrounds – except your father was arrested _before_ he killed your mother." Gordon informed him.

"Damn." Ryan winced. He couldn't imagine losing Dawn like that. He wondered what she would think about the adoption.

Gordon shrugged. "It's in the past and I never have to see him again. You're the one in the tight spot. How are you handling being around Frank?"

Ryan sighed. "It's not been easy. I can't help but remember what he did to me. When I'm healthy I can deal, but I feel pretty vulnerable like this. Mom and Dad have been great about keeping him away from me."

"I'm glad. I mentioned to Julie that Frank staying here might not be the best thing right now. I need your honest opinion. How much danger are Julie and Kaitlin in?" Gordon asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know. I've never known him to be sober for this long. I'm waiting for something to happen and him to get drunk. That's when he's dangerous. Of course he's not above lying right now to get what he wants, but I haven't seen the rage that I'm used to." Ryan observed tiredly.

Seeing that the medication was starting to sap Ryan's strength, Bullit patted Ryan's hand and stood. "Thank you for talking with me kid. I'll keep an eye on the situation."

Ryan nodded and then closed his eyes. He couldn't fight the pain killer any longer. Seconds later his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

Gordon slipped out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. He looked up to see Sandy, Kirsten and Julie standing in front of him. Kirsten and Julie had tears in their eyes and Sandy reached out to place his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Thank you for looking out for Ryan." Sandy said softly. "I didn't know how to ask Ryan about Frank without making him uncomfortable."

"It helps when you've already been there." Bullit whispered. "I need to mosey on, but I'm only a phone call away if you need anything."

"I wish we had a room to offer you." Julie said sadly.

Bullit shrugged. "Don't you worry about it Red. Ole' Bullit's used to makin' due. Of course that means the best hotel in town." He winked.

"Why don't you come back for dinner? I know that Kaitlin would love to see you." Julie offered.

"How about I just go with you this afternoon and then you can bring me back for dinner." Kaitlin suggested. "We need to go make sure nothing happened to the ping pong table."

Gordon chuckled and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder. "You're right Peanut, you owe me a game."

"Hey, it's your loss." Kaitlin shrugged.

"Not hardly Peanut." Gordon bantered as they walked towards the front door.

"We'll see you at 6:00." Julie called behind them.

"Bye Mom!" Kaitlin shouted over her shoulder as they left the house together.

Julie smiled and shook her head. "Was there ever a more unlikely pair?"

"He's good for her." Sandy stated. He leaned over and kissed Kirsten's cheek. "I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up when Ryan's awake again."

"Good. You need it." Kirsten smiled as she opened the door to Ryan's room and slipped in.

Julie glanced over at Sandy. "I'm really happy for you guys Sandy."

Sandy smiled. "Thanks. We should have done this a long time ago."

"Frank wouldn't have allowed it." Julie replied sadly.

"He wouldn't have had a choice." Sandy said darkly. "I didn't work as a PD because I couldn't get a job anywhere else. I'm a damn good lawyer – if I do say so myself."

"And modest." Julie teased.

"Just stating a fact. I'll see you later." Sandy smiled before turning and heading towards the stairs.

Julie sighed. Things were going to get a lot more complicated before they got better.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kirsten had just finished changing Ryan's bandages when Taylor stuck her head into the room

Kirsten had just finished changing Ryan's bandages when Taylor stuck her head into the room. Her eyes were wide and pleading as she looked over at her boyfriend's mother.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Ryan for a moment?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

Kirsten glanced down at Ryan with a questioning gaze. Ryan sighed and nodded. He didn't know what Taylor was going to say, but he figured that they needed to get everything out in the open. Ryan loved her, but he wasn't about to let he tell him how to live his life. His loyalty was to his family – and that wasn't the Atwood's.

Kirsten leaned down and kissed the top of his head before heading towards the door. Taylor grabbed the blond woman's hand before she could leave. "I need to apologize to you for what I said at the hospital. It was cruel and uncalled for. You are a wonderful mother and Ryan is lucky to have you." Taylor declared tearfully.

Kirsten smiled and hugged the teen. "You're forgiven." She said before holding Taylor's shoulders and looking into her face. "I love Ryan very much Taylor. He is always going to be my son, and I will do anything in my power to protect him. All I ask is that you love him and respect him. Ryan's a very smart guy. He can make his own decisions." She advised.

Taylor sniffled and nodded. "I know. I had no right to pressure him the way I did."

Kirsten smiled at her and then walked out of the room.

Taylor turned her attention to Ryan, who was watching the scene quietly. She crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed rather than the chair Kirsten had been occupying. Ryan hid a wince at the pain that shot through his back at the jostling. He didn't want to upset Taylor any more than she already was.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked, taking Ryan's hand.

"Better. I still have to take the pain killers, and walking across the room wears me out, but I don't feel as bad as I did at the hospital." Ryan answered truthfully.

Taylor sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "I'm sorry that I caused such a scene at the hospital." She said softly.

Ryan glanced away. "I know that you want me to have a father/son relationship with Frank." He started.

"He is your father Ryan." Taylor pointed out.

Ryan turned his eyes back to her. "See, that's where you're wrong. Frank has never been a father to me. I know that you miss your dad, and you wish that you had a relationship with him, but you need to understand something. I was happy when Frank got arrested."

Taylor's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. "What?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, we didn't have a lot of money, but Dawn, Trey and I went out that night to celebrate. He was so cruel and violent. I was terrified of him when I was a kid. I figured it was just a matter of time until he killed one of us. Then we got a call from the police that Frank was arrested for armed robbery. He was caught in the act. It was like we had a second lease on life. We were finally safe – well at least until Dawn started dating again."

"But he's changed Ryan." Taylor argued.

"That may be, but every time I see him, I remember the monster – and that won't change." Ryan stated. "I need you to back off on this Taylor."

Taylor winced at his cool tone. She sniffled and nodded. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Taylor I _am_ happy. I've never been better. I have parents who love me, a brother who will never betray me, and a beautiful girlfriend who I love. This is all a dream come true for me." Ryan tried to explain.

"But your dad is so sad." Taylor whimpered.

"No, _Frank_ is sad. I can't be responsible for his feelings. My dad is pretty happy right now. That's what you keep forgetting. Sandy is my dad. He's the one that's never let me down. I can disagree with him and not worry about getting put in the hospital for it. I've never had anyone like that before Taylor. Please just leave it alone." Ryan argued.

Taylor sighed. "Fine. If that's really what you want."

"Thank you." Ryan declared as he lifted her hand and kissed her palm. He took notice of her lustful gaze right before she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. He returned the kiss and was becoming lost in her when she moved to lie on top of him and ground his back into the pillows. The wound exploded in pain from the added pressure and Ryan groaned into Taylor's mouth.

Taylor misunderstood the noise and pressed herself against Ryan more forcefully. Ryan tore his lips away from Taylor and clenched his jaw in an attempt to muffle his scream of pain. Realizing that something was wrong, Taylor pulled back and was surprised to see how pale her boyfriend was. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his eyes were closed as he fought the pain that was shooting through his back.

"Get off." Ryan cried out desperately.

Taylor panicked and scrambled to get off of him. When she saw the way he was panting in pain and a tear escape from his closed eyes, she ran for the door. "HELP!" She shouted down the hallway.

Frank, who had been coming in from his walk, was the first one in the door. He rushed towards the bed and reached for the teen in anguish. Ryan, who had opened his eyes at Taylor's yelling, flinched back from those hands which had tortured him. The movement was almost paralyzing and Ryan gasped in agony.

"Ryan!" Sandy and Kirsten burst into the room followed by Seth, Summer and Julie. The last three watched anxiously as Sandy and Kirsten hurried to Ryan's side and nudged Frank out of the way.

Sandy helped support Ryan as Kirsten grabbed his pain pills and a bottle of water.

"I thought he wasn't due for an hour." Sandy exclaimed when he saw what his wife was doing.

"Sure Sandy, you get to tell him that he has to wait for an hour." Kirsten snapped.

Sandy winced at the sharp rebuke. "Sorry, you're right."

Kirsten placed the pills in Ryan's mouth and held the water for him to drink. He was in so much pain that he was shaking too hard to do it himself. Kirsten recapped the water and set it on the side table as Sandy held Ryan against him, keeping him off his back. Ryan wrapped his arms around his father and breathed heavily into his shoulder. Kirsten ran her fingers through the back of his hair in a calming gesture. They remained in this position for about thirty minutes. Finally, the pain seemed to recede and Ryan slumped in exhaustion.

Sandy gently laid him back against the pillows and Kirsten pulled the covers up to his chest. Sandy leaned down and kissed the top of his head before sitting in the chair next to the bed. Kirsten brushed Ryan's hair back from his forehead before leaning forward and tenderly pressing her lips against his forehead. She met Sandy's eyes and though no words were spoken, the couple understood each other perfectly. Kirsten nodded before turning and motioning the others to leave the room. She followed them out and closed the door, leaving her sleeping son with his father in the room.

Kirsten signaled for everyone to go into the kitchen. Julie and Frank stood against the sink. Frank looked like a wounded puppy and Julie had her arms wrapped around her torso – her face pale and tears in her eyes. Summer, Seth and Taylor leaned on the kitchen island. Tears were streaming down Summer and Taylor's faces, while Seth looked as serious as his mother had ever seen him. Kirsten stood near the refrigerator and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Taylor, what happened?" She asked sternly.

Taylor sniffled and wiped at her cheeks. "We were kissing and I forgot about his injury." She said, omitting pretty much everything.

"Wow, what part of almost bled to death don't you get?" Seth lashed out in anger at the pain the girl had caused his brother.

Taylor's face paled even more and she looked down at the floor.

"Seth, stop it." Kirsten ran a hand through her hair in agitation. "Taylor I'm glad that you and Ryan are ok, but you have to be careful with him right now. The glass came close to slashing his kidney it was so deep. Combined with the infection that he's still fighting, it's going to be a while before he feels up to anything besides lying in bed and resting."

"I'm so sorry." Taylor whispered.

"We know that you didn't mean to hurt him." Summer said softly, putting her arm around the other teen.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Taylor." Seth apologized glancing over at her.

Taylor smiled weakly through her tears. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while." She announced before turning and heading towards the stairs.

"Come on Seth, let's go upstairs." Summer declared, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him out of the room.

Kirsten sighed tiredly. "I think Taylor has the right idea. I'm going to take a nap." She smiled at Julie and ignored Frank completely. Hesitating, she glanced over at Frank. "Please don't try to grab Ryan again. I know that you were trying to help him, but he's not comfortable with you. He doesn't need to be jerking that would around."

Frank narrowed his eyes marginally before pasting a contrite look on his face and nodded. "I understand."

Kirsten studied him for a moment. She hadn't missed the anger that he had suppressed so quickly. "Thank you." She replied coolly before leaving him alone with Julie.

Once the blond woman was gone, Frank leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the counter. His knuckles turned white as he fought to stamp down the rage that was welling up to the point of choking him. He would love nothing more than to knock the Newport queen off her high and mighty throne. He could almost visualize the beating he would give her.

Frank was jerked out of his musings by a hand on his back. He whipped around and knocked the arm away. Julie jerked back violently. Her eyes filled with momentary fear at the anger in his eyes.

"Frank?" She called out tentatively.

Frank took a deep breath and regained control of his emotions. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked over at Julie. "I'm sorry. It just really upsets me when someone tells me that I can't even help my own son."

Julie studied his face for a moment. All of the rage she had seen before was wiped away like it was never there. She wondered if she had imagined it.

"She's just looking out for him Frank. He was in a lot of pain, and you startled him." Julie tried to console him.

"I didn't just startle him, he was afraid of me." Frank grumbled.

"Well can you blame him? He's weak and hurting and you weren't exactly comforting when he was a kid. I know that you've changed now Frank, but I also didn't know you before you got sober so it's easier for me to have a relationship with you. Ryan has a lot of history to overcome and he's still working through all that. You've got to give him time Frank. A relationship with Ryan isn't going to happen overnight." Julie said bluntly.

Frank stared at his girlfriend. "I thought you were on my side." He whispered in a hurt voice.

"I'm on both you and Ryan's sides." Julie informed him. "I want you both to be happy."

Frank stared down at the countertop. "I want my son back." He muttered.

"Then you will never be happy." Julie stated matter-of-factly.

Frank looked up at her in confusion.

Julie shrugged. "Ryan isn't your son anymore Frank. That ship has sailed. You could still be his friend, but you will never be his father."

"That's not good enough." Frank growled.

"Trust me, it's better than nothing." Julie stated softly as her thoughts moved to Marissa.

Frank made a conscious effort not to roll his eyes. Once again Julie was playing the dead daughter card. He was really getting tired of hearing it, but there was no way he could stop it without losing his in with Ryan. He was well aware that if it weren't for his relationship with Julie, he would be out in the cold in a second.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Frank apologized, his jaw clenching at the thought of backing down to this red-head slut. He was going to have to get out of here or he was going to give the game away. "Why don't I go get some take out?"

Julie smiled. "That's a great idea." She agreed. "Let me find out what everybody wants." She declared as she grabbed a pad and pen and walked out of the kitchen towards the master bedroom.

Frank went upstairs to get his coat and keys. He was walking by Summer's room when he heard voices. He stopped outside the door and listened intently.

"That was really scary Cohen." Summer's voice carried into the hall.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Mom and Dad were there to help him." Seth replied.

"I've never seen Chino like that before."

Seth sighed. "I know, I don't even like to think about how high his pain tolerance is – or how he developed it."

"Ryan's childhood was really bad wasn't it?" Summer asked softly.

"It takes a lot to scare Ryan. Damn, he's even been a cage fighter Summer. Frank really freaks him out. Every time his biological family comes around, bad things happen. I'm just worried about what Frank is going to do to him." Seth confessed.

There was a shifting on the bed. "We'll be there for him. He's your brother now and you will take care of him. I'm so proud of you Cohen. Ryan's lucky to have you for a brother."

There was a pause. "Thanks Sum. Ryan's the best thing that ever happened to our family."

"It feels like he's always been a Cohen." Summer chuckled.

"Yeah, he really does fit right in to the family. With Mom's blond hair it's easy to mistake him for her son. We've had some people think that I took after Dad and Ryan took after Mom. We all kind of enjoy it when that happens. Ryan even gets amused by it." Seth laughed.

"It would be easy to do that. Ryan is even quiet like your mom where you and your dad have the gift of gab." Summer pointed out.

"That's very true." Seth agreed.

Unable to stand anymore, Frank continued down the hall to the room that he and Julie were using. He put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. It really bothered him that Julie had just allowed the Cohen's to take over the house the way she had. Ryan should be in a guest room, but no, he had to stay in the master suite. The pain in his hand alerted him that he was squeezing the keys too hard.

Julie met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Let me see what Seth and Summer want and I'll be right back." She told him.

Frank smiled at her and nodded before making his way to the kitchen. He heard the front door open and someone quietly came down the hallway. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Kaitlin walk into the kitchen with Gordon Bullit.

Gordon nodded at him. "Frank." He said coolly.

"Bullit." Frank replied in the same tone.

Kaitlin looked between them nervously. Her eyes lit up when Julie came into the room. Frank noticed that his girlfriend wasn't really surprised to see her ex there.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun?" Julie asked Kaitlin with a smile.

"Yep, kicked some butt and took some names." Kaitlin grinned with satisfaction.

"I still say that Peanut is cheating." Bullit declared as he looked down at the girl fondly.

Kaitlin stuck her tongue out at the older man. "You're just a sore loser."

"We'll see about that when I get my rematch." Bullit chuckled.

"Whenever you're ready to lose again." Kaitlin retorted.

Julie chuckled and handed the list to Frank. "Be careful." She told him, kissing him chastely.

Frank smirked at Gordon over Julie's shoulder and then left the house. He had another errand to run before he picked up the food.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank stood in the kitchen eating his antipasti. He watched as everyone ate their Italian pasta dishes and smiled. Normally he would be having more than an appetizer, but for his purposes this was necessary. All it took was a little Visine in each of their meals. The eye drops wouldn't really hurt them, but it would make them very sick for the night. Frank was tired of being patient. He wanted some time alone with his son. He just knew that he could convince Ryan to forgive him. Then they could become the father and son that they should have been all along.

Kirsten and Julie were the first to react. Everyone had settled to watch television while Sandy took his shift with Ryan. The two women turned a sick shade of green and ran for the restrooms. Frank almost chuckled at the sight of these sophisticated debutants pushing and shoving in their rush. Instead, he pasted a concerned look on his face and glanced over at Kaitlin. It wasn't long before she was rushing to find a restroom herself.

It took another hour, but soon everyone was dragging themselves to their beds, groaning in misery. Frank looked up as the master bedroom door opened and a disheveled Sandy came out to the kitchen. He stumbled over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water before heading back towards the room.

"Sandy? Are you alright?" Frank asked, false concern coloring his tone.

"The pasta didn't exactly agree with me." Sandy admitted.

"I don't think it agreed with anyone. I'm glad I ordered the calamari instead." Frank informed him.

"I don't blame you." Sandy groaned before turning back towards Ryan's room.

"Sandy you look like you're about to drop. Why don't you let me take care of Ryan for a while so that you can get some rest?" Frank suggested.

Sandy was too busy swallowing bile to pay attention to Frank's words. Instead of answering, he whipped his hand in front of his mouth and rushed to the downstairs bathroom.

Frank grinned in satisfaction as he crossed to the refrigerator and took out another bottle of water. He took a deep breath and walked into the master bedroom. Ryan was lying in the bed with his eyes closed. They shot open when Frank came into the room. Wincing, Ryan pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked behind the older man, obviously looking for one of the Cohen's.

"Sandy's a little sick at the moment. I told him that I could give you your water." Frank explained.

Ryan looked up at him suspiciously. "Sandy told you I was thirsty?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah, so here I am. I also told him that I would sit with you while he rested."

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." He stated.

Frank clenched his jaw and forced his smile to stay on his face. "What?"

"You heard me." Ryan replied softly.

Frank's smile disappeared. He unconsciously squeezed the water bottle until it began to crumple in his hand.

"That's dangerous talk considering that you're bedridden." Frank pointed out as he crossed the room and came to a stop next to the bed. He smiled internally when Ryan scooted away from him. It was nice to know that he still had this power over his son. "You should drink your water." He told the young man menacingly.

"I'm not thirsty." Ryan refused.

"Of course you are. Sandy was in the kitchen getting water for you. Now DRINK!" Frank bellowed. He threw the water at Ryan's head, catching him with a glancing blow.

Ryan grabbed the side of his head, but he never took his eyes off of Frank. He knew better than to turn his back on this man.

Frank growled and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Damn Ryan, do you always have to be so stubborn? I just wanted to talk to you and spend some time with you. You're my son!"

Ryan didn't say anything, he just glared at the man who contributed to his birth and held his hand to his head.

Frank sighed with exasperation and reached for the younger man. "Here, let me see. It can't be that bad."

Ryan flinched back and scooted to the other side of the bed, wincing all the way.

"Hold still! I just want to check your head!" Frank yelled as he grabbed Ryan's arm harshly.

"What the hell is going on around here?" A booming voice asked from the doorway.

Ryan and Frank looked up to see Gordon Bullit standing in the doorway, glaring at the ex-con. Ryan sighed in relief at the sight of the older man, while Frank growled under his breath and released his hold on his son.

"What are you doing here Bullit? Julie isn't seeing you anymore." Frank demanded.

"I got a pretty urgent call from Peanut – seems she is sicker than a frat boy on spring break. She said that everybody else was just as sick, funny that you seem to be just fine Frank." Gordon explained suspiciously.

Frank ran a hand through his hair, internally cursing Kaitlin. He was really starting to hate that bitch. "I didn't have the pasta. There must have been something in it that made everyone sick."

Gordon nodded sternly. "Lucky break for you, Frank. That still doesn't explain why you're in here while your future wife and daughter are upstairs tossing their cookies."

Frank shrugged innocently. "I told Sandy I would keep an eye on Ryan. He's my son too you know."

Gordon glanced down and frowned at Ryan's desperate expression. Just then, Sandy came stumbling into the room. He swallowed heavily and then looked at everyone in confusion.

"What's going on? Why are you in here?" He asked the two older men.

"Peanut called me asking for help – said she was tossing cookies with everyone else. I was trying to find her when I walked by and saw Frank here grab you're kid's arm." Gordon explained.

"I was just trying to check his wound." Frank argued.

"Is that true Ryan?" Sandy asked, but before Ryan could reply, he once again turned green and hurried into the bathroom.

Ryan's eyes widened at the sound of his father so sick. He looked over at Bullit. "It can't be good for the baby if Mom's sick like this!" He urgently declared.

"She's not your mother." Frank automatically replied.

Gordon glared at his rival for Julie's affections. "Not according to the state of California." He rebutted before turning back to Ryan. "We're going to need to get everyone to the hospital. Are you going to be ok?"

Ryan nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure you can?" Gordon asked uncertainly.

"They're my family." Ryan stated in reply.

"Good boy." Gordon grinned. He stepped around Frank and helped Ryan out of the bed.

Frank scowled darkly as he saw his plans go up in smoke. He watched Ryan pull on a shirt and shoes before slowly walking into the bathroom to see what he could do for his new father.

"Come on Frank, we need to load everyone up and get them some help." Gordon instructed, making sure to keep himself between the ex-con and Ryan.

Frank glared at the billionaire and reluctantly followed him out of the room.

Ryan sat in the plastic chair of the ER waiting room and grimaced. It was time for his pain pills, but Ryan refused to say anything as he waited for news about his family. It had taken several cabs to get everyone to the hospital. Kirsten had been so pale, and as worried as he was for everyone, he was terrified that something was going to happen to his mother and unborn sister.

Gordon sat between Ryan and Frank while they waited. He still suspected that Frank had something to do with the sudden sickness that attacked the Coopers and Cohen's plus two.

Frank was furious. Trust Gordon Bullit to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong. This was supposed to be his chance to reclaim his son, but instead he was sitting here next to the man who sought to steal his fiancé.

Julie was sitting in the exam room, feeling the relief of a settled stomach, and dozing from the side affects of the Compazine. The curtain around her bed was pulled back and the doctor came over to her as he looked down at her chart.

"Well Ms. Cooper, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better." She informed him.

"Good. Ms. Cooper, when you came in we ran several standard tests. According to the paperwork that you filled out, we have some news for you." Dr. Ingles began.

Julie looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Ms. Cooper, our tests show that you're pregnant."

Julies eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"It's in your blood test that we ran. That's why you and Mrs. Cohen were both so much worse than the others. Fortunately, you're early enough in the pregnancy that it shouldn't affect the baby. I would suggest that you set up an appointment with your OB and congratulations." The doctor grinned.

"Thank you." Julie replied absently, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was going to have another baby.

The doctor nodded and left her alone with her thoughts.

Julie couldn't believe that she and Frank were going to have a baby. Considering how much Frank wanted to be a father to Ryan, he should be ecstatic with the news. Julie smiled as she daydreamed about baby blankets and teddy bears. She couldn't wait to see Frank's face.

Gordon helped Ryan out of the chair when the doctor appeared in the waiting room. The doctor smiled and they all relaxed slightly.

"Everyone is going to be fine. We've given them something to stop the vomiting and they are all getting ready to leave."

Ryan sighed in relief and then he winced as his back reminded him that he needed to take his pain meds.

"Thanks Doc." Gordon boomed. "Any idea what caused it?"

"Our tests showed that it wasn't food poisoning so much as a chemical that was added to the food. We see this sometimes from vindictive waiters. Eye drops added to their food caused this." Dr. Ingles explained.

Gordon cut his eyes at Frank but didn't say anything. Ryan was too busy dealing with his pain to notice. Frank avoided Bullit's look and thanked the doctor.

It was late in the afternoon by the time everyone returned home. Ryan went straight back to bed and Sandy sat with him for a short shift while Seth and Kirsten rested before switching with Seth in the night. Despite their exhaustion, the Cohen's were determined that they wouldn't leave Ryan alone.

Frank sat fuming in the bed waiting while Julie got ready to join him. All of this for nothing. In fact, because he lost his temper, Ryan was probably even more wary of him. Frank ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He felt a little guilty about what he had done. As much as he hated Kirsten Cohen for stealing his son, he wasn't a murderer. If something had happened to the baby, it would have been his fault.

Frank was jerked out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Julie came into the room wearing a flimsy nightgown. Her smile was shy and excited. It was an unusual combination to see on the normally confident woman.

Julie crossed the room and climbed into the bed with her fiancé. Instead of snuggling up to him, Julie took a deep breath and smiled. "I found out some news when I was at the hospital today." She started.

Concerned, Frank took her hand in his own. "What? Are you ok?"

Julie chuckled. "Well I'm going to be gaining weight for the next nine months."

"Huh?" Frank asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant." Julie explained.

Frank jerked back in horror. Julie was pregnant! He had poisoned his pregnant fiancé! Frank felt sick and barely made it to the bathroom before emptying his stomach of the sandwich he had consumed for dinner earlier.

Julie sat on the bed in shock. Of all the reactions she had imagined, this was not it. "Frank? Are you ok?" She asked when the sounds of vomiting diminished.

Frank flushed the toilet and splashed cold water on his face. What was he doing? What kind of man endangered his unborn child while trying to reclaim his second son? He stared into his own face in the mirror. He couldn't do this. Despite his desire to be a father again, Frank knew that he was the worst person for the job. The look of fear on Ryan's face that morning when he had grabbed him flashed through his mind. God, he had even thrown a bottle of water at the kid's head while he was injured and in bed! No, the best thing that Frank could do for both of his children was to walk away.

With that decision made, Frank took a deep breath and walked out to the bedroom. Julie was still sitting on the bed, but her face was worried instead of excited.

"Frank?"

Frank sighed. "I can't do this Julie. I'm not ready to be the father to a baby again." He announced as he began to gather his clothes.

"What?" Julie whispered in disbelief. "But what about Ryan? You've been so anxious to reclaim your son and now that you find out you're going to have another child you're running away?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take the chance of hurting another kid." Frank confessed as he filled his duffle bag.

Julie's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean Frank? You're different now. You couldn't hurt a child." She argued.

Frank sighed and glanced up at his fiancé. "I grabbed at Ryan when he wouldn't listen to me. I was just so angry and hurt that he could turn his back on me like this."

Julie gasped. "Did you hurt him? Where was Sandy?"

Frank ran a hand over his face. The guilt was almost overwhelming. "Sandy was sick at the moment. I probably bruised Ryan's arm, but Bullit interrupted us before I could do anything else. That's why I have to go Julie. I thought I had it under control, but I don't trust myself to keep your baby safe."

"Our baby." Julie corrected him brokenly.

"No. Your baby. I won't be here." Frank insisted as he zipped closed his bags and walked to the door. He glanced back at the redhead who wore his ring. "Goodbye Julie." He said softly before walking out the door. Julie's sobs were muffled by the door closing behind him.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

It was a bright California morning when Kirsten opened her eyes and climbed out of bed. Her body ached slightly from the violent sickness that she had suffered from the night before last. She knew that Seth and Sandy had decided to switch off staying with Ryan to allow her to sleep and recover from the poisoning. Now as she got showered and dressed for the day, she could see the wisdom of their actions. Despite being in her first trimester, Kirsten felt more rested and settled than she had the rest of the pregnancy.

Entering the kitchen, Kirsten was surprised to see Julie looking much like she had after Marissa first died. The woman's hair was limp and hanging in her face. She was dressed in sweats and hovered absently over a cup of coffee.

"Julie?" Kirsten asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

Julie sniffled and shook her head. "Far from it." She whispered brokenly.

"What happened?" Kirsten asked, placing her hand on her friend's arm.

"Frank left last night." Julie declared softly.

"What? Why?" Kirsten asked, hiding her relief. She knew that her best friend was in love with the man, but she didn't want him anywhere near her son.

"I'm pregnant." Julie whispered.

"What?" Kirsten was shocked.

"I told him last night before we went to bed." Julie told her. "He threw up, and then he packed his things and told me that he couldn't trust himself around our child."

"Why would he say that? I would think that he'd be thrilled since he's been working so hard to reunite with Ryan." Kirsten wondered out loud.

Julie took a deep breath. "He said that he grabbed Ryan yesterday when Sandy was sick. Frank said he didn't know what would have happened if Gordon hadn't walked in on them. He was so angry at the time. Then he told me good-bye and walked out the door."

"Oh Julie, I'm so sorry." Kirsten exclaimed, hugging the redhead to her while internally fuming about Frank coming near Ryan.

"Me too. I really thought that he had changed. I'm sorry that I brought Ryan's abuser into this house." Julie apologized. "I really thought that he would be different. Ryan's such a great guy, and I thought that his father would be similar."

"Oh Julie, Ryan is a great kid _despite_ his background, not because of it." Kirsten explained. "Seth believes that Ryan was mistakenly born into the Atwood family because he really is nothing like the rest of them."

Julie chuckled and wiped at her eyes. "He's probably right." Taking a deep breath, Julie pushed her hair away from her face and winced at the messiness of it. "I need a shower."

"Go get cleaned up while I check on Ryan. Then you and I will slip out for some breakfast. You need to get out of here for a few minutes, even if it's to get bagels." Kirsten instructed, turning Julie towards the stairs.

"Thanks KiKi." Julie gave the blonde a hug and made her way to her room.

Kirsten sighed and ran a hand through her hair before squaring her shoulders and heading towards her new son's room. Seth was asleep in the chair next to Ryan's bed when Kirsten opened the door. Ryan glanced up at her with an amused smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Kirsten whispered, crossing to the bed and kissing Ryan's forehead.

"Not long. You look like you feel better." Ryan replied.

"So do you. How _are_ you feeling?" Kirsten demanded as she smoothed back his hair.

"Much better. I could sit myself up without a lot of pain." Ryan bragged with a grin.

"No! Kill the ninjas!" Seth exclaimed before toppling out of the chair.

Kirsten and Ryan both chuckled at the teen's antics. Seth looked around blearily from the floor.

"What's going on?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't worry Seth, there aren't any ninjas here." Ryan grinned.

Seth blushed. "Very funny. Laugh at my anxiety why don't you?" He groused.

"I often do." Ryan admitted teasingly.

Seth pushed himself up until he was standing. "I don't have to take this. I'm going to get some coffee." He announced before leaving the room in a dramatic huff.

Kirsten shook her head and turned her attention back to her blond son. She sat next to him on the bed and took his hand in her own.

"I just heard something that I hope is wrong, but I know that it happened. I want to hear your side of the story." Kirsten began.

Ryan looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Julie just told me that Frank left last night. He was upset because he had grabbed you yesterday while Sandy was out of the room. Will you tell me what happened?"

Ryan sighed and threw his head back on the pillow behind him. "Sandy was out of the room. Frank came in with a bottle of water and said that Sandy sent him in here with it. I told him that he was lying. Frank got mad and threw the bottle at me. It hit me in the head. Then Frank wanted to check what he had done, but I scooted away from him, so he grabbed my arm. That's when Bullit came into the room and then we were busy getting you guys to the hospital."

Ryan paused and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm glad that you're ok." He said in a shy tone.

Kirsten smiled and looked lovingly at her son. "The baby and I are both fine. Don't think that I'm not aware of your change of subject." She chuckled at her son's blush.

"Mom, I'm fine. Bullit stopped anything from happening." Ryan urged.

Kirsten sighed. "Thank goodness for Gordon. Anyway, Frank left last night. Julie's very upset about it, but I can't say that I am. I was always afraid that he would lose his temper and hurt you. Now you can heal in peace."

"Heal in peace? Do you realize where we are?" Ryan joked.

Kirsten laughed. "Very funny. Actually, Julie and I are going on a bagel run as soon as she's ready."

"Great." Ryan said. He looked up when the door opened and Taylor came into the room.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed as she flounced down on Ryan's bed and kissed him chastely.

Kirsten smiled and stood up. She kissed Ryan's forehead and squeezed his hand one more time. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Ryan cautioned. "I love you."

Kirsten smiled happily. "I love you too." She replied, overjoyed that this was the first time Ryan had said those words without being prompted.

Taylor watched the blonde walk out of the room. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Ryan informed her. "It's nice to move without feeling like I'm being stabbed." He confessed.

Taylor winced. "I'm sure you're happy about that."

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked, taking her hand.

"I'm still a little tired, but I don't feel sick anymore. I can't believe that some waiter would put eye drops in our food. Frank was lucky that he didn't get the pasta." Taylor scowled.

"Yeah, lucky." Ryan muttered. "I'm glad you don't feel sick." He told her gently.

Taylor smiled and then looked down. "I didn't get a chance to apologize for hurting you the other day. I didn't realize you were in pain. I thought you were just getting into what we were doing."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't exactly fighting you off." Ryan smiled. He reached out and caressed her face. "I wouldn't fight you off today either. I hope you don't plan to keep your distance."

Taylor grinned and leaned forward to kiss him softly. She felt her body shudder as his warm lips caressed hers before pressing more firmly into her own. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue to explore her depths. Goosebumps rose to attention as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. She felt his arm come around her and pull her farther into his side as he changed the angle of his head and deepened the kiss once again.

Taylor was losing herself in the sensations that his hands and lips were creating when she heard a loud gasp. Ryan and Taylor jumped apart to see Kaitlin standing in the doorway. She erased the embarrassed look off her face like it never existed and raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently someone is feeling better." Kaitlin smirked.

"Did you need something?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"I was just checking up on big bro here. He's obviously feeling better." Kaitlin joked as she walked farther into the room and took the chair next to the bed.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah Kaitlin. I'm not in as much pain as I was before."

Kaitlin smiled genuinely at his comment. "Good. I was worried about you."

Ryan reached out and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, but I'm really ok."

Kaitlin nodded. "I know that now, but it scared me that I could lose you too." She whispered.

"Come here." Ryan murmured as he pulled the younger girl into his arms and held her for a minute.

"I like having you for a big brother." Kaitlin confessed.

Ryan smiled. "I like having you for a little sister."

Taylor sat watching as Ryan reassured Kaitlin. Once again someone was interrupting her alone time with Ryan. This was getting old. She really needed to think about how to get him away from everyone somehow.

"Peanut! Where are you Squirt?" A booming voice demanded from the direction of the front door.

Kaitlin grinned widely before calling out to the voice.

"Well BANG! There you are! Are you done feeling puny?" Bullit asked as he gathered the excited teen into his arms.

Kaitlin stepped back after the hug and nodded. "Yeah, a hundred percent better."

"Good to hear. You had me worried, not to mention blondie over there." Gordon exclaimed, tilting his head towards Ryan. "Kid dragged himself out of bed and sat in those hard chairs for hours to make sure you were all ok."

Kaitlin smiled fondly at Ryan. "Yeah, he's a good brother."

Bullit's eyes widened with surprise. "Brother? Son, just how many people _are_ you related to?"

Kaitlin giggled. "He's not really my brother. Mom and Frank weren't getting along very well and I told Ryan that I was going to miss not having him as a big brother. Ryan promised to be my big brother no matter what happened between Frank and Mom."

Gordon smiled fondly at the young man in the bed. "The more I hear about you the more I like you kid."

Ryan glanced away shyly under the praise.

"Ryan's the best." Kaitlin gushed, enjoying the embarrassment that she was causing him. Ryan glanced back up with a glare. Oops, she was caught. Kaitlin shrugged her lack of concern and grinned happily.

Chuckling at the young peoples' antics, Gordon shook his head. He took notice of the other young woman sitting on Ryan's bed. "How are you Taylor? All recovered from that dang pasta?"

Taylor fought not to wrinkle her nose at the blatant disregard for proper grammar and nodded. "Yes, I'm just fine now, thank you."

"Good to hear. I hate nothing more than a beautiful woman who is miserable." Bullit declared. He turned his attention back to Kaitlin. "Well Peanut, where's your mother? I promised her I would be by today with the name of that polecat that prepared your dinner."

"She and Kirsten went for bagels." Ryan informed them before Kaitlin could answer. "They should be back soon." He didn't say anything about Frank leaving. He didn't feel that it was his place.

"Well good. Maybe she'll even let me kidnap you for another round of ping pong." Gordon replied.

"Maybe you should try spending some time getting to know Frank, Kaitlin. He is going to be your father." Taylor pointed out.

Ryan grabbed Taylor's hand. "Taylor, that's between Kaitlin and Frank."

"Ryan, I'm just trying to look out for her." Taylor explained.

"Taylor let it go." Ryan stated with finality.

Taylor glared at her boyfriend and jerked her hand away. "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted." She declared before marching out the door.

Ryan sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Kaitlin said softly.

"It's not your fault. Taylor just doesn't know when to quit sometimes – or ever." He muttered.

"Who put the burr under her saddle about Frank? She's like the man's personal cheerleader." Gordon boomed.

"She has daddy issues." Kaitlin informed him. "She's projecting."

"Darlin' most of us have daddy issues. She's just plumb crazy." Bullit replied wryly.

"It's not her fault. She's just trying to help." Ryan defended.

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." He declared. "You watch yourself with her."

Ryan nodded. "I love her, but I'm not letting her tell me how to live."

"Good man." Bullit exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Julie asked as she and Kirsten came to stand in the doorway on their way to the kitchen. The redhead was feeling much better after her outing with her best friend.

"Bullit came by to check on us and give you the name of the guy who made the pasta. Then he was planning to get his ass handed to him in ping pong." Kaitlin exclaimed.

"Kaitlin don't say 'ass'," Ryan, Kirsten and Julie all declared.

Gordon's eyes shot open and his laughter resounded through the house. "Did you all practice that?"

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "I swear sometimes I think they do." She grumbled.

Gordon chuckled and then took a good look at Julie. Despite her careful makeup application that morning, he could tell that she was exhausted and upset. "Julie, can I talk to you for a minute – privately?"

Julie nodded and handed the bag of bagels she was holding to Kirsten before following the man into the study and shutting the door.

Gordon didn't waste any time. "Ok, what's going on?"

Julie's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Julie you look like something my mama would have shot as vermin. What's got you so upset?"

No sooner had Gordon finished speaking that Julie burst into tears. Alarmed, Bullit pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Julie wailed into the billionaire's chest. "Frank left last night after I told him I was pregnant! He said that he wasn't worthy of being my child's father!"

Gordon swore under his breath at the other man and held Julie even tighter. Then an idea came into his head. It was a wonderful idea as far as he was concerned.

"Marry me." He whispered.

Julie pulled back. "What?"

"Let me take care of you and the baby and Peanut. Let me give you a family." Gordon urged.

"But Gordon, this baby isn't yours." Julie argued.

"It will be if I adopt it. Let me be a father again to your baby. I'll love this munchkin like it was my own. I promise you that Julie. How could I not? This is your baby." Bullit promised tenderly.

Julie sighed. "Kirsten is the only one besides Frank that knows I'm already pregnant." She informed him.

"Then we won't tell anyone for a little while and then we'll announce after we've been together for a month and tell everyone we're getting married then." Gordon planned quickly.

Julie chewed her bottom lip as she mused over the idea. She looked up into those eyes that looked down at her so lovingly. Despite the fact that she wasn't in love with him, Julie was very fond of Gordon and had no doubts that he loved her in return. Unlike with Frank, there was no fear of him losing control and becoming violent.

"Ok." She said softly.

Gordon's eyes lit up with joy. "Really? You'll marry me and make me a daddy again?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Julie repeated with a smile.

Gordon whooped and swung Julie around in his arms.

"Gordon! Gordon stop I'm getting dizzy!" Julie laughed.

The father-to-be stopped immediately and lowered Julie back down to the floor as if she were a delicate porcelain doll. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Julie chuckled at his anxiousness. "I'm fine Gordon. I'm just not up for spinning right now."

Gordon's grin returned and he pulled her into another hug. "I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world Julie. You'll see."

"I have the utmost faith in you Gordon." Julie smiled sweetly. Even though she was in love with Frank, she was going to do her best to make Gordon happy – and who knew, maybe she could fall in love with the brash Texan.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Gordon asked.

"I'm right at four weeks." Julie answered.

"Then if we wait three weeks before we announce our engagement, we can tell everyone about the pregnancy a week later." Gordon figured.

"That sounds fine." Julie agreed.

"I know that you're not in love with me Julie, but I promise you will never regret marrying me." Gordon promised sincerely.

"I know." Julie replied. "Just because I'm not in love with you now doesn't mean I don't care about you, Gordon, and it certainly doesn't mean that I won't fall in love with you."

"Then we'll be just fine." Gordon declared.

Taylor sat out next to the pool and brooded. She couldn't believe that Ryan corrected her in front of Bullit and Kaitlin like that. Didn't he know that couples should always present a united front? Taylor had studied the Cohen's very carefully and she knew that Sandy and Kirsten were always in agreement in front of others.

Summer came out of the house dressed in a bikini and carrying a towel in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other. She smiled when she saw her friend already lounging in the sun.

"Hey! Out getting some sun?" Summer asked as she tossed her towel down beside the chair and set the glass of lemonade on the table beside her. She leaned back on the chaise lounge and squirmed until she was perfectly comfortable. Closing her eyes behind her sunglasses, Summer sighed in pleasure.

"Ryan just really made me angry a minute ago." Taylor complained.

Summer glanced over at the other girl. "What did he do?"

"He told me to stay out of Kaitlin and Frank's business right in front of Bullit and Kaitlin." Taylor grumbled.

Summer turned her head back to face forward. "What made him think that you were in their business?" She asked calmly.

Taylor turned her head to look at her friend. "Kaitlin and Bullit were talking about going out together to play table tennis and I said that Kaitlin needed to think about spending some time with Frank since he was going to be her father now. Then Ryan just jumped down my throat about that being between Kaitlin and Frank. He told me I should back off right in front of the Bullit. I was so humiliated!"

Summer sighed. "Taylor, why would you even care if Kaitlin was getting to know Frank?"

"I just want her to have a good relationship with her father." Taylor defended herself.

"But Frank isn't her father, Taylor. At the most he would be her step-father. And I would be worried about her spending any time with him. Kaitlin is safe with Bullit, and Bullit really cares about her." Summer disagreed.

Taylor huffed. "Why is everyone so against Frank?"

Summer turned her head to Taylor and lowered her sunglasses. She glared at her friend. "Taylor you were valedictorian at one of the top private schools in the country. Please tell me that you're smart in more than just books. You can't honestly think that just because Frank claims that he's a nice guy now that you just believe it without question! He came to town and lied about dying! He's willing to do anything to get what he wants. How is that different from the man who robbed a convenience store years ago to get what he wanted? I thought you said you loved Ryan."

"Of course I love Ryan!" Taylor protested.

"Then you should be the most suspicious of us all! You should have been keeping Frank as far away from Ryan as you could. Instead of protecting the man you claim to love, you're pushing him towards a man that he is honestly afraid of. I saw Ryan face down a guy with a gun once. He was calm as could be while everyone else was freaking out, but he's scared of Frank. Use that brain you've got and figure it out!" Summer exclaimed in frustration. "Protect your man Taylor! Who's more important to you – Frank or Ryan?"

"I just don't want Ryan to regret not getting to know his father." Taylor whispered brokenly.

Summer reached over and took Taylor's hand. "He does know his father. Sandy Cohen is the best dad in the world. He loves Ryan and Ryan loves him. Ryan isn't missing out on having a father, Taylor. Ryan loves you very much. Don't ruin that because of your issues with your own father."

Taylor swallowed back a sob. She had a lot to think about, and she needed to talk to Frank.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan shuffled slowly into the kitchen and sat down at the island. He let out a sigh of relief that he managed the trek without any mishaps. He had decided to cut the pain relievers and even though he was suffering a bit more, he was clearer headed. In his mind that more than made up for the extra discomfort he might suffer.

"Well look at you. A few more days and you'll be jogging up and down the beach again."

Ryan looked up and grinned at the sight of his dad. Sandy had obviously been out surfing that morning. His hair was still damp and he was dressed in board shorts and a t-shirt.

"How was the surf?" Ryan asked, taking the mug of coffee that Sandy offered him with a grateful smile.

"Totally narly." Sandy replied with an exaggerated surfer accent.

"Eww Dad, not cool." Seth declared as he sleepily made his way towards the coffee pot.

"Hey, I can be cool." Sandy protested.

"Only in air conditioning." Seth shot back.

"Ouch. On that note I think I'm going to grab a shower." The older man declared before leaving the room.

"So how's things with Taylor?" Seth asked, taking a sip from his steaming mug.

Ryan shrugged. "Okay I guess. She's been pretty quiet since she found out Frank left."

Seth snorted. "You would have thought her father deserted her."

"She got really attached to Frank." Ryan stated softly.

"Well for your sake I'm glad he's gone. I mean I totally had your back. My cell phone had the police on speed dial." Seth grinned.

Ryan chuckled. "Glad to know you're there for me when the chips are down."

"Always little brother." Seth replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I must deliver this upstairs or face a pre-caffeine rage blackout. It's not for the faint of heart. I can tell you." The teen declared as he poured another cup of coffee.

"I shudder to even consider it." Ryan stated with a straight face.

"As you should, as you should." Seth said solemnly before heading back upstairs.

Ryan shook his head in amusement at his brother's antics and took another sip of his coffee. It felt good to be up and doing something normal after spending so much time in bed.

Just then Taylor came into the room decked out in spandex. She smiled at her boyfriend and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge. Taking a sip from the bottle, Taylor sat down next to Ryan at the island.

"You must be feeling better." She commented.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also sick of being in that bed." Ryan agreed.

"Then why don't you move upstairs and share my bed?" Taylor asked seductively. "Besides, I'm sure that Julie would like to have her room back."

Ryan winced at the acknowledgement that he had basically thrown their host out of her own room. "Yeah, I probably need to get out of there." He admitted.

"You need to get out of where?" A voice asked from behind them.

Taylor and Ryan turned to see Julie and Kirsten standing behind them.

"Ryan was just saying that it wasn't right that he had taken over your bedroom." Taylor informed them before Ryan could answer.

Kirsten looked at her son quickly reading the discomfort in his expression.

"Nonsense!" Julie declared. "Ryan can keep the room as long as he needs. Besides, I'm not so sure that it's good for him to be climbing the stairs yet."

"I'm positive he can manage." Taylor dismissed Julie's concern with a casual wave of her hand.

Kirsten wasn't happy with how flippant Taylor was being with Ryan's health, but if Ryan wanted to move upstairs she wasn't going to stop him. She just wanted to hear it from him that he was truly ready to move.

"How do you feel about this Honey?" Kirsten asked her son pointedly.

Ryan glanced away and shrugged. "Taylor's right, Julie should have her room back."

"See? So we'll start moving his things today." Taylor smiled with satisfaction.

"Ryan that's not what I asked. I didn't need to know if you believe Julie should have her room back. I asked if you felt you were capable of constantly climbing the stairs to get to the upstairs bedroom." Kirsten clarified, shooting a cool look to Taylor.

Ryan sighed heavily. He should have known that his mother wouldn't just accept whatever answer he gave.

"I don't know. I haven't actually tried stairs yet." Ryan confessed.

"Then let's see how you do on them before we start cleaning out any drawers, okay?" Kirsten stated as she ran her hand over his back. "I just don't want you to overdo and reinjure yourself."

"I know." Ryan agreed softly, taking pleasure in the comforting touch of his mother.

"Well no time like the present!" Taylor declared suddenly as she leapt off the stool.

"It can wait until Ryan has finished his coffee. Besides, I want Sandy down here so that if something goes wrong and you need help he can take care of it." Kirsten halted the blond in her tracks.

Taylor formed her mouth in a soft pout, but she didn't argue. Instead, she slid back onto the stool and smiled sweetly at Ryan. "I'm sure you'll do fine." She assured him.

Ryan smiled weakly. He wasn't so confident knowing how difficult the trek to the kitchen had been without the complication of stairs added to the equation. There were times when he wished Taylor would be more laid back and not so pushy. He was well aware that she wanted him in her bed, and as much as he would normally be right there waiting, Ryan wasn't so sure that he was up to any extra-curricular activities of a physical nature. He didn't want to disappoint Taylor.

By the time everyone had finished their coffee, Sandy was downstairs smearing a bagel.

"Sandy, we're going to see if Ryan is well enough to navigate the stairs. Could you just stay near him in case he starts to fall?" Kirsten asked when she finished her coffee.

Sandy stared down at his bagel sadly before putting it back on the plate and nodded. He looked over at his son and those large eyebrows rose. "Are you ready for this Kid?"

Ryan shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

It didn't take a psychologist to see that Ryan was dreading the excursion.

"Are you sure? We can wait another couple of days." Sandy assured him.

Ryan glanced over to Taylor's pleading face. "No, we can try now." He disagreed.

The smile Taylor shot him was almost worth it. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever meet a girl without an agenda. With a soft sigh, Ryan levered himself up off the stool and shuffled towards the stairs.

"Ryan, now you're just being silly. Walk properly." Taylor admonished.

The Cohen's shot the girl an incredulous look while Julie closed her eyes and shook her head. Ryan remained silent. Finally they reached the stairs. Ryan was already panting slightly from his short walk. He took the handrail and used it to help pull up on the first stair. It took ten minutes, but finally Ryan crested the stairs with Sandy right beside him. His face was bright red and sweat was dripping off his forehead.

"See! I told you that Ryan could do it!" Taylor crowed. She started to give him a hug, but backed away when she noticed all the sweat. "Eww Ryan maybe you should take a shower."

Ryan just stared at her as he kept trying to catch his breath. Was this the girl that he was in love with? Couldn't she tell he was ready to collapse?

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice seemed a little distant even though the man was standing right beside him. "Ryan, are you okay?"

Ryan opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out as he slumped into his father.

"Damn it." Kirsten swore lowly as she hurried past them to get Seth out of Summer's room.

Seth rushed into the hallway to see his father supporting his limp brother and Julie and Taylor standing nearby. Julie was obviously concerned, but Taylor was rambling about how Ryan was faking. It made Seth wonder if she knew Ryan at all. He was quick to get on Ryan's other side and help him back to his feet. Ryan's legs seemed to be made of spaghetti because they obviously couldn't support him.

"Hey buddy felt like climbing mountains today?" Seth joked softly as he and Sandy began the arduous trek back down the stairs.

A grunt was Ryan's only response. He was too busy trying to get his legs to work. It seemed like an eternity before they were lowering the gasping teen into the bed. Ryan just laid there panting. Kirsten grabbed a bottle of water and a damp cloth before returning to her son's side. Ryan was able to hold the bottle and sip from it as his mother gently washed the sweat away from his face. The wife beater that he was wearing was almost soaked through, but his sweat pants seemed fine. Sandy and Kirsten helped him change into a dry shirt and then settled him back on the pillows.

"Do you need a pain killer?" Kirsten asked.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "I'm not hurting too bad. I just don't have any strength."

"That's not unusual Sweetheart. In the last week or so you've almost bled to death, you fought a severe infection, and you've been bed ridden until today. You really shouldn't have done more than go from the kitchen back to your bed. I'm sorry that I didn't put a stop to this craziness before." Kirsten explained as she ran her fingers through his damp locks.

"It's not your fault." Ryan murmured as he closed his eyes. It was only seconds before he was asleep.

With a heavy sigh, the Cohen's left the room and walked back to the kitchen where Julie and Kaitlin were eating breakfast.

"How is he?" Julie asked worriedly.

Kirsten sat on a vacant stool. "He fell asleep right away. It was just way too much for him, I never should have agreed to let him climb those stairs, but I definitely should have put a stop to it when I saw how much effort it was costing him."

"KiKi you couldn't have known it would affect him this badly." Julie consoled.

Kirsten ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "It breaks my heart to see him so weak like this."

"I think we're all having trouble coming to grips with it. We're just so used to Ryan being strong and independent. We all want him to be well right away." Julie replied.

Kirsten nodded. "You're right. I just want all my kids healthy."

"They will be it'll just take some time." Julie shrugged.

Both women smiled and turned their attention to where Sandy was busy showing Kaitlin how to properly "schmear" her bagel.

Taylor sat next to the pool watching the water ripple in the California breeze. She couldn't believe that Ryan had just collapsed like that. He made it to the top of the stairs – that should count for something. Now he was asleep again. It seemed like that was all he did. She was beginning to wonder if it was worth dating him. He was always catering to the Cohen's and Kaitlin, and whoever else wanted his attention – everyone except her. What was her fatal flaw that caused Taylor Townsend to always come in last?

She had hoped that Frank would take Ryan away from the Cohen's so that at least she wouldn't have to compete with them, but no – he had decided to give up and leave – the coward. Taylor still thought it was fishy that Frank just up and left in the middle of the night like that. Someone must have said something to him. No doubt it was that barbarian Bullit. Taylor just couldn't figure out how Kaitlin could like such an oaf.

Taylor sighed and lowered her chin into her hand. It just seemed like everything was going wrong lately. Maybe it was time to get away. Paris was beautiful this time of the year.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ryan woke up when the door to his room opened. Taylor made her way across the room and stood next to his bed. She looked nervous, and Ryan couldn't help but wonder what she was so worried about.

"Hey," He smiled in greeting as he levered himself up into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked softly.

Ryan sighed. "I'm better. The nap helped. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to move upstairs yet."

Taylor shrugged nonchalantly. "That's okay. I – um – I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Ryan looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"I'm leaving." Taylor declared.

"Oh, your mom wanted you to move back in?" Ryan asked, hoping that she didn't mean what he suspected. This couldn't be happening to him again – not again.

"No." Taylor took a deep breath. "I'm going back to France."

"What?" Ryan whispered.

"I leave tonight." Taylor informed her devastated boyfriend. She hated the wounded look in his eyes. Didn't he realize how hard this was for her?

"When did you decide this?" Ryan asked softly, working to stay in control of his emotions. He was being abandoned – again.

Taylor shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Was it after I collapsed on the stairs?" Ryan demanded harshly. He knew that she was shallow, but surely she wasn't leaving him because he was still healing. Healing from injuries he acquired while protecting her.

"Ryan, calm down. It's just better this way." Taylor took a step back towards the door.

"Yeah, it's always better to just give up and run away than to talk to me about what's bothering you." Ryan grumbled.

"Why should I bother? It's not like you're a man of many words." Taylor spat.

"You mean a man like Henri Michel?" Ryan scoffed. It still bothered him how quickly Taylor had gone back to her ex-husband despite begging for Ryan's help to get her divorce. Ryan was beginning to think that this was typical behavior for Newport girls.

Taylor shrugged. "Maybe. I just know that this isn't working. We want different things."

"Yeah, I wanted a girlfriend who loved me enough to stay, and you wanted Henri Michel." Ryan growled. "Fine, if you want to leave so badly then go! It's what you do best anyway."

"I don't know why you're so angry. You've got your family – you don't need me!" Taylor lashed out.

"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous because I finally have a family that cares about me?" Ryan demanded incredulously.

"I'm tired of coming last!" Taylor declared angrily.

"What?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Just once I would like to be the most important person in _someone's_ life!" Taylor confessed. Her eyes narrowed and her tone turned accusatory. "But no! If one of the Cohens call you go running!"

"I can't believe this! They saved my life! I had nowhere to go and no one would help me! I was on the streets and they took me in and gave me a home. For the first time in my life I had a home that I wasn't scared to death of! You complain about your mother, and I'll admit she can be cruel with her words – but you have no idea what it's like to wonder if you can make it to the free clinic because you're mom is too drunk and high to realize that she hit you with her car and broke your leg! You don't know what it's like to be laying in the floor bleeding with a piece of table through your leg because your cocain-snorting father threw you into a wall! You want to be first in someone's life? I just wanted someone to care – period!" Ryan screamed enraged.

Taylor remained silent as she stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She had never seen him so angry.

Ryan took a deep breath and visibly pushed down his fury. "You're right." He spoke hoarsely. "We want different things. You better go so you don't miss your flight."

Taylor bit back a sob and hurried out the door where her suitcase was waiting for her. Julie and Summer stood there. They were both pale from what they had heard. Kirsten shot the younger girl a disappointed look before making her way into the bedroom.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Julie said uneasily as she glanced at the closed door.

"It's better this way. He's right, I can't understand." Taylor declared as she gave the older woman a hug goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you." Summer took her turn in a good-bye hug.

"Me too." Taylor sniffled. "I'll call you later."

"You better." Summer cried.

Taylor took the handle of her suitcase and smiled through her tears. "Au revoir."

A moment later she was gone.

A knock on the door roused Ryan from his dark thoughts. Kirsten stuck her head in the door and smiled sadly at her distraught son.

"Mind some company?" She asked softly.

Ryan shrugged, but since he didn't tell her to leave Kirsten decided to brave it. She pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked softly. It broke her heart to hear what Ryan's life had been like before he came to live with them. She wished every day that she had been more welcoming.

"Taylor left me." Ryan stated softly.

"I know." Kirsten replied softly.

A tear worked its way down Ryan's cheek. "Everyone leaves."

Kirsten reached out and took his hand in her own. "Not everyone." She denied meaningfully.

Ryan squeezed her hand. "No. Not everyone."

"Sandy made chicken fajitas. Are you hungry?" Kirsten invited.

"Not really." Ryan murmured. He felt so drained. "I think I just want to be alone."

Kirsten began to agree, but she stopped. "No, I'm afraid you're going to have to eat dinner with the rest of the family."

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You're a Cohen now and that means that you have to eat when the rest of the Cohens do." Kirsten declared. "You can mope later."

Before Ryan knew it, he was sitting at the dinner table and Sandy was handing him the guacamole. As the meal progressed and Seth entertained everyone by describing the amazing discovery of "Briefcase or No Briefcase", Ryan realized that he was enjoying himself. Maybe Taylor was right. Oh it still hurt that she could just walk away so easily, but he was far from alone. At this moment in time, Ryan needed his family more than anything. It was nice to know that they weren't going to be abandoning him.

Ryan Atwood Cohen finally found his place.

Finis…for now.

I may write another sequel to this, but I'm going to try to work on my other stories first. Thanks to all those who have patiently waited for me to finish this.


End file.
